Through The Darkness
by gategirl
Summary: Olivia has always counted on him. Elliot's always been able to protect her. Can he save her now, when she needs him most? Olivia has been abducted by a rapist & Elliot races against the clock to find her before it's too late. EO
1. Chapter 1

TITLE: Through The Darkness

AUTHOR: Liz Ok, I don't own characters (wish I did, especially Stabler, _yum_) made this story

up, didn't make any money off it, blah blah, you know the rest.

Feedback: Yes please ;-)

* * *

Elliot Stabler had never once run from a fight. He knew how to handle a bad situation; it was what he was trained to do. He'd always been there when someone needed him. He'd always been there whenever she needed him, until today.

_Elliot._ He heard her voice calling his name and lifted his head from his hands, his heart leaping with hope. But no one was there. He sighed roughly, his heart crashing into the ground, burying his face in his hands.

He hadn't been able to protect her. He'd been forced to stand there and watch as Tom Riccoli, scum of the earth and suspected rapist of more than fifteen victims, grabbed Olivia and used her as a human shield.

Elliot felt a hot tear fall down his face and angrily wiped it away. He had been so powerless. She had counted on him to watch her back and he had failed.

Her face haunted him now. The terrified, trapped look she'd had on her face. Her eyes pleaded with him to do something, anything to save her.

_They had gone to the high school where the suspect worked, not really expecting him to be there but needing to start somewhere. They were walking down the hall on their way to the principal's office and Elliot was remarking on the irony of being back in high school on his way to the principal's office. Olivia was laughing and saying something about how it figured that Elliot would've spent a lot of time in the principal's office considering how much he got pulled into Cragen's. _

_Elliot didn't even hear him come up behind them until it was too late. Tom Riccoli grabbed Olivia around the waist, lifting her off the ground and pulling her away faster then Elliot could even turn around. Riccoli had a needle in his hand and jammed it into Olivia's neck. Olivia struggled, trying to free herself from her attacker, and Elliot drew his gun. _

_Her name flew from his lips before he even felt them move. _

"_Olivia."_

_Riccoli's face twisted into the most horrifying smile Elliot had ever seen. Elliot could see Olivia still struggling, but unable to put up much of a fight, whatever she'd been injected with beginning to affect her. _

"_Back up right now or she's dead." Riccoli shouted pulling Olivia's gun from it's holster, he put it to her head pressing it into her temple, his finger tightening on the trigger. _

_Elliot stood there, his gun aimed, his eyes searching for a clear shot. Fear tightened in his chest, his heart felt like it was clamped in a vise. _

_He'd thought about this moment many times, the moment where it could all end, where one or both of them could die. They were cops; there was no way to get around the possibility that one day it would happen. _

'_Not now. Not today,' his mind screamed at him. _

"_Drop the gun Riccoli," Elliot commanded. _

"_There's no way you're walking out of here," he said, his finger tightening on the trigger a fraction of an inch. _

"_Let my partner go now, and maybe you'll make it out of this alive," Elliot said through clenched teeth, his eyes flicking back and forth between Olivia and her captor. _

_Olivia's eyes were half-lidded, her mouth moving but no sound was coming out. _

_Elliot concentrated on her lips, trying to understand what she was telling him. _

_Shoot. _

_She was telling him to shoot. _

_Elliot shook his head faintly. He still didn't have a clean shot, and there was no way he was going to shoot through her._

"_You're in no position to make demands," Riccoli said angrily, his eyes flashing with contempt. One hand held the gun roughly to Olivia's temple, digging in to her skin, her eyes going wide with pain. His other hand snaked down across her stomach slithering lower cupping her brutally, causing her to cry out in pain. _

"_I'm the one in charge here," Riccoli said gleefully, his eyes dancing with excitement. _

_Olivia looked terrified and Elliot felt rage surge through him. The familiar emotion swelling through his veins, his blood boiling with hatred._

"_You're a dead man!" He seethed, his grip on his gun tightened until his fingers were white with the tension. "You hear me?" He ground out again. "You're dead!" His eyes locked with Olivia's. _

_He felt, more than heard, her speak his name. "Elliot." It came out like a tiny sob, a desperate plea for help, tearing at his heart._

_Elliot tore his eyes from hers, unable to bare the pain he saw there. He saw Riccoli watching him, his eyes glinting with amusement, his mouth twisted in an obscene smirk. _

"_She belongs to you," Riccoli stated._

_Elliot felt his stomach lurch at the look on Riccoli's face. He looked like a child who had gotten exactly what they wanted for Christmas. Olivia's breath caught, a shocked gasp bursting from between her lips. Riccoli chuckled mirthfully, his lips twisting into a demonic smile. _

"_This, should be fun," he said in a sing-song voice._

_Elliot was searching intently for a clean shot, his mouth shut in a thin tight line. Riccoli began walking backwards down the hall, pulling Olivia down the hall with him. Elliot followed him slowly, his gun extended in front of him, both arms holding the gun steady. _

_Riccoli's head tilted away from hers, and Elliot had the shot. He lined it up and his finger tightened just as the bell rang announcing the end of school. High school students flooded the hallway. _

_When the kids saw the scene in the hallway chaos erupted, screams broke out, a sea of teenagers separated Elliot from Olivia. The last thing he saw was her terrified eyes as they disappeared around a corner. _

_By the time Elliot made it out of the school Olivia and her attacker were nowhere to be seen._

"Elliot." Munch burst through the door to the locker room. "We may have a lead on Liv."


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: Thanx to everyone who reviewed. Hope you like the chapter. Please remember I'm new to SVU, never wrote for them before, and I have some understanding of the characters, but I'm not perfect. So if you read something you think is out of character please let me know. Happy reading :-)

* * *

Olivia woke with a start. Her head felt like a jackhammer had been bouncing around inside her skull. She tried to raise her hands to soothe her pounding skull but found that they were cuffed around a pipe above her. 

She was momentarily disoriented, not remembering what had happened or where she was. Reality came crashing in on her a few seconds later.

'_Riccoli_._'_

He had drugged her, violated and abducted her. Olivia closed her eyes tightly, trying to drive away the tears that threatened to escape. Elliot's face filled her mind. The fear that she had seen in his eyes, the barely controlled rage as he had witnessed Riccoli hurt her.

'_Elliot.' _

Tears fell down her face uncontrolled, instantly despising the weakness. She mentally scolded herself for breaking, now was not the time. Olivia took several deep breaths, trying to calm herself down. She needed to find a way to escape.

She tested the handcuffs, pulling her hands tight against the metal rings with all her strength. Pain shot through her wrists up her arms, forcing a small cry of pain from her.

Olivia's eyes darted around the room, searching for something to help her, some way to get out of her restraints. She was in some kind of large room, it was mostly dark but there were a few scattered patches of light. She could hear running water in the distance, it echoed off the walls. There was a faint smell persistent in the air around her, a smell that she couldn't quite place.

Olivia forced her weight back hard against the pipe her back was against, straining into a kneeling position, putting as much pressure on her restraints as she possibly could.

The pain in her wrists was so extreme that she was beginning to see spots in front of her eyes. She continued pulling, feeling her wrists beginning to slip through the cuffs.

She froze when she heard a deep rumbling chuckle erupt from the surrounding darkness.

"Don't tell me you're trying to escape," Riccoli jeered. "There's really no point," he said dismissively. She heard the sound of a gun cocking in the darkness. Her heart sank into her stomach and she visibly deflated.

"Good girl," he crooned.

Olivia's stomach lurched, the contentment in his voice causing her lunch to come perilously close to surging from her throat.

"Never had a cop before," he mused, his voice echoing through the room, the sound coming from all around her, completely unnerving Olivia.

"You'll be my first," he growled, his voice still disembodied by the darkness.

Olivia pushed her rising fear aside, slipping into cop mode, relying on her experience and training to get her through this.

"You can still get out of this," she said, her voice stronger than she felt. But he just ignored her completely. She could hear the sound of his footsteps as they tracked around her, shrouded in shadows.

"You and your partner seem close," he drawled.

"Bet he's anxious to hear how you're doing." He snickered petulantly.

Olivia closed her eyes and tried to focus, her concentration wavering. Elliot would be a pressure cooker right now, and Olivia knew better than most what happened when that pressure built too high.

She silently willed him to keep it together, knowing that if he blew apart Cragen would have no choice but to take Elliot off the case. And she needed him on the case. She was unshakable in the knowledge that Elliot would find her, he wouldn't give up until he did. She needed that to hold onto.

Olivia shook her head, trying to clear away the thoughts crowding her head. She needed to focus, to try and reason with Riccoli. Everything depended on it.

She heard him take a few more steps and opened her eyes to see him walk into the light, his eyes gleaming unpleasantly.

"Maybe we should give him a call," he said pulling her cell phone into view.

* * *

Elliot sat motionless, his eyes locked on the empty space where she should be. He stared across his desk, his heart aching with regret. 

She'd sat there for more than eight years, right across from him. He'd taken her for granted; assuming she'd always be there, that there would be more time.

The tip they had received was a waste of time, the people whose door they had broken down hadn't never even heard of Riccoli.

Elliot had run out of leads and had come back to the squad to try and find some fresh ones.

But as soon as he'd sat down at his desk he hadn't been able to keep his eyes away from her vacant desk.

Elliot growled in frustration, tearing his eyes away and standing so fast his chair toppled onto its side.

_'I'll find you Liv.'_

He felt like he was coming apart at the seams, his skin crawled, and he felt every indrawn breath with a deepening irritation.

"Where the hell is the Riccoli file?" Elliot yelled, his voice echoing through the squad room causing several young officers to jump. He shuffled through the papers on his desk, barely noticing the looks of sympathy that were being directed at him, still unable to find the file. He felt his temper begin to mount.

_'Just hold on Liv. I'm coming.'_

Munch stood from his desk, walking over to Elliot, a folder clutched in his hand. He stopped in front of Elliot, peering over his glasses, and handed him the file he was searching for. "We're gonna find her Elliot," Munch said quietly before walking back to his desk.

Elliot gripped the file and walked out of the squad room, leaving his overturned chair, not bothering to pick it up. He knew what would be in the file, he'd read it ten times, practically memorized it. He didn't need the file to tell him what he already knew. They were out of leads, and now it was a waiting game.

Every cop in the squad was chasing down leads, talking to informants, putting the word out on the streets. It was just a matter of time before someone came up with something. But he couldn't just sit there while Liv was in trouble. He couldn't just wait. He'd bust down every door of anyone who'd ever known Riccoli if he had to.

He wouldn't fail her again.

* * *

Elliot stood in front of the elevators waiting for the doors to open. 

He felt a hand land on his arm and his nerves roared with aggravation, his skin crawling at the contact, his anger still too close to the surface. Elliot shrugged the offending hand off him and turned to face the owner, his annoyance barely masked.

Elliot's eyes landed on his captain.

"Elliot," Cragen began quietly, his concern written across his face.

Elliot held up his hand to interrupt the words he knew were coming.

"I'm fine Captain," Elliot assured him. "Completely in control," he said with more confidence than he felt.

Cragen nodded. "Ok." He paused for an instant; momentarily unsure whether to verbalize the words he realized shouldn't be spoken. "We all love her Elliot," he said quietly.

"No one is going to rest until we find her."

With that said Cragen turned on his heel and walked back into the squad room, leaving Elliot alone with his thoughts.

_How had he been so blind to what everyone else apparently knew? When had he started seeing her this way? _

Elliot's phone rang, startling him from his trance. He pulled it from his coat, glancing at the caller id. He felt his heart stop beating briefly when he read the name.

_Liv._

His heart sped wildly as he flipped open his phone. "Liv?" Elliot said his voice filled with hope.

Silence answered. "Liv, are you there?" He questioned, desperation creeping into his voice. Out of the silence Elliot could hear the laughter start to build. It was a sickening sound, filled with delight.

"_Liv_ can't come to the phone right now. She's a little tied up," Riccoli informed him, his voice taut with laughter. Elliot felt the muscles in his arms jump, his hand clamping tightly to the phone.

"You listen to me, you sick son of a bitch …"

Riccoli's laughter rang out.

"Such language detective," he clucked his tongue disapprovingly. "You should really see someone about that temper," he counseled smugly.

"If you hurt her I will hunt you down and make you pray for a quick death," Elliot vowed wrathfully, his voice tense with anger.

Riccoli snickered. "That wasn't very nice," he said feigning hurt. He let out a heavy sigh. "Now I'm going to have to teach you a lesson," he said, his voice taking on a menacing tone, the line falling temporarily quiet.

Then Olivia's scream shattered the silence.

* * *

Don't forget to review :-) 


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Just wanted to say thanks for all the support and encouragement. I really appreciate the reviews. So all of you who did, thank you. Hope you enjoy the chapter. Happy reading!

* * *

Elliot felt her scream. It ripped through him, destroying him. It echoed in his ears & he let out a stream of obscenities, his blood boiling. She was the one being hurt and yet it felt like he was being stabbed in the heart, the knife twisting painfully. 

"STOP!" He bellowed into the phone. He could hear Olivia's labored breathing over the phone, knew that she was fighting not to cry out again. She wasn't someone who was easily hurt, it would take a lot of pain to make her to scream.

'_It's your fault. If you hadn't lost your temper, she wouldn't be hurting.'_

Elliot shook his head, clearing it of the haze that had formed around him. "Don't hurt her," he said, his teeth clenched.

Elliot's grip was white from the pressure he was exerting on the phone. He looked down at it, surprised it hadn't shattered to pieces yet. He heard a malevolent laugh reverberate over the open phone line. "Say pretty please," Riccoli goaded.

Elliot closed his eyes tightly. He couldn't explode now; he couldn't let Riccoli get to him. It would only hurt Olivia, and there was no way he'd be the reason she got hurt again. "Please," he grit out, the word rolling like sandpaper out of his mouth.

Riccoli laughed mirthfully. "Good boy Detective," he praised. Elliot was straining to hear some sound from Olivia, something to let him know how badly she was hurt. Not hearing anything Elliot felt terror rise up in his chest. "Let me talk to her. I want to know that she's okay," Elliot requested, his voice hard with anger.

Only silence answered. Elliot pulled the phone away from his ear and glanced at it.

Still connected. He hadn't hung up.

Elliot brought the phone back to his ear. "Riccoli, let me talk to her."

"El?" Liv spoke, her voice barely audible. Her voice held agony, and something he'd rarely ever heard in her voice in the eight years he had known her.

Fear.

"Liv. How bad are you hurt?" He asked, his throat tight with emotion. "Son of a bitch stabbed my leg," she grunted. "It's not too bad," she told him, her breathing becoming more ragged. "I'm coming for you. Just hold on Liv. I'm coming," he spoke desperately, instinctively knowing that she was slipping from consciousness.

"_El,_" she called out weakly.

Riccoli's harsh voice came on the line. "I'm afraid our dear _Liv_ has exhausted all her energy. We've had a very exciting day so far," he conveyed.

"We'll let her sleep now. She has to be well rested. Lots of stimulating plans for tonight. Wouldn't want her to miss out on one second of the fun would we?" Riccoli's laughter resonated through the line, sending ice rushing through Elliot's veins.

Then the line clicked and silence enveloped him.

* * *

_Elliot sat in his car mindlessly dialing again. He'd tried her number more times than he could count, each time hoping it would ring, and each time he was sent straight to voice mail. He knew the phone would be off. After all his time as an officer he knew that. Still, he dialed again, his heart in his throat, hoping against twenty years of experience that the line would ring._

Elliot paced the floor behind Morales, listened to the line ring, and his heart hammered in his chest. Part of him had expected that the phone would be off, that Riccoli would be too smart to leave it on. He heard the phone ring, once, twice, and then it went to voice mail. Elliot heard her voice, felt it fill him with both hope and terror at the same time. There wasn't much time left. "He turned it off," Morales stated, his fingers clicking rapidly over the keys.

He stopped pacing and leaned over Morales, his face only inches from the screen of the computer. "Tell me we've got something," he pleaded. Morales nodded, turning to face Elliot. "We've got something," he confirmed.

* * *

He knelt down beside her, his hand reaching out to caress her face. She was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. And she was all his. 

The others, they had been nothing but disappointments. They had pleaded with him, whimpered when he cut them. But when he'd shoved the knife into her, her eyes filled with fire and hate, her lips pressed in a tight line. She had a fierce strength he'd never known before. So he'd twisted the knife, causing a strangled cry to erupt from her throat. He felt a thrill run through him as he remembered how she'd looked, how she strained fiercely against the cuffs that held her. She wouldn't be easily broken, but eventually she would break, and he would take enormous pleasure in seeing it happen.

The phone rang, upsetting the silence. He cursed violently, pulling the phone out of his pocket and stabbing his finger down on the power button. _'Stupid.' _He mentally rebuked himself. He'd forgotten to turn the phone off after his call to her partner. He knew they would try and trace her phone. He knew that even though it was off now they would have been able to triangulate their position. There wasn't much time left, he'd have to change his plans.

He stood and pulled his knife from the waistband of his pants. He'd made a stupid mistake, one that could ruin his plans. He had to be punished.

He gazed down at the blade, twisting it in his hands. He watched, captivated, as it caught the light, casting impressionistic shapes across the room. Then in one swift motion he brought the blade down hard on his upper arm, slicing through the skin. Pain seared through him and he watched in fascination as blood spurted from his wound, staining his skin.

* * *

Elliot stood in front of Cragen, his hands folded across his chest. "TARU was able to narrow it down to a five mile radius," Elliot informed his boss. "Liv is running out of time Cap," he spoke quickly, his tone growing more and more impatient with every passing second. "Riccoli said he's got something big planned for her tonight. He hasn't raped her yet Captain, we still have time." Cragen held up his hands in a defensive position. "Elliot, I'm not disagreeing. I just said it's a lot of ground to canvas. It's going to take hours in an area that size," he said. Seeing Elliot tense up he added quickly, "I'm pulling everyone who isn't working on a high priority case right now to help with the search."

* * *

Elliot pulled his vest on, yanking the straps into place. He picked up his gun and slammed the clip in. He glanced around at the officers standing in a loose circle, all eying him warily. Everyone gave him a wide berth, no one daring to get close. Even Munch and Fin were standing back a few feet. Elliot barely noticed as Cragen barked out the assignments, his words sounding like they were being broadcast from underwater. His mind was filled with her voice, it echoed in his head, calling to him. 

He squeezed his eyes shut and immediately regretted it, only seeing Olivia in the darkness. She was trapped somewhere dark. She was afraid, and she was calling out for him. He felt tears well in his eyes and tried to swallow the lump that had formed in his throat. His father's voice filled his head then.

"_Pansy," _his father's voice cried. "_Failure." _Elliot shook his head, trying to shake the voice out. "_You're weak Elliot; she never would have been taken if you'd been stronger. You couldn't even protect your partner."_ He could hear his father's jeers as though he were standing beside him. He felt a hand land on his shoulder and he flinched, his body reacting like it had every time his father's belt had lashed his skin. He opened his eyes and saw Fin looking at him worriedly.

"You okay?" Elliot nodded slowly, his father's voice fading slowly from his mind.

"I'm fine," he assured Fin. "Let's go."

* * *

Their canvas of the neighborhood had turned up a young girl who had witnessed a man dragging a woman through the halls of school, an hour after school had let out when she was leaving after school detention. She had told her parents about what she'd seen, but they hadn't believed her. No one had believed her story except Elliot. Because suddenly now it all made sense. It was no coincidence that the search area was largely the area surrounding the school where Liv had been taken from. She had to be somewhere inside that school. All this time he'd been scouring the city for her and the bastard had never left. 

Elliot radioed the lead, and Munch responded, saying he would call for the key. Elliot stood in front of the school, waiting for the principal to arrive. His mind replayed the events of the morning and afternoon in a continuous loop.

_Elliot strode over to pick up his coffee mug, in desperate need of a caffeine fix. It had already been a long day, and it hadn't even really started yet. _

_Kathy had woken him, the incessant ringing of his phone urging him awake. She wanted to talk about the kids, but somehow the subject had quickly turned into their relationship and all the things he'd done wrong. "Kathy," Elliot said tiredly. "I'm sorry, I really am," he apologized, his voice tinged with both regret and the remnants of sleep. _

"_Elliot, I still love you," she whispered into the phone. That had shocked him into silence, unsure what to say to that. He didn't want to hurt her, but he wasn't sure he could bring himself to say it back. He did love her. She was the mother of his children, he would always love her. But if he told her he loved her she'd take it to mean something more. And he wasn't sure that he wanted to give that something more. _

_Elliot shook his head and the squad room came back into focus. He poured his coffee and carried it back to his desk, sitting down with a heavy sigh. Olivia looked up from the paperwork she was diligently filling out. She watched as he raised the coffee to his lips, his eyes sliding shut as the hot liquid slid down his throat. "You okay?" Liv wanted to know, her eyes fixed on him. He looked up at her and flashed her a small smile. "Yeah." The phone rang and she reached for it, her eyes never leaving his face. "Benson, special victims," she said into the phone._

Elliot could still see the look she gave him. He knew she hadn't believed him, but she wouldn't push him. She never pushed, just let him confide when he was ready.

The call had been from the hospital where a rape victim had just been admitted. She had wandered into the hospital bloody and bruised, deep knife wounds covering her body.

Elliot could hear every word of the girl's story echo through his head.

"_Before …," Sara Bowman felt a tear roll down her cheek, her voice cracking with emotion. She raised a shaky hand to her face wiping her tears away she took a deep breath and continued. "Before he raped me, he took this knife," her voice shook violently, tears cascading down her face. Olivia sat down beside her, careful not to touch her. _

"_We don't have to do this right now," Olivia said sympathetically, reaching into her pocket and pulling out a tissue. "We can come back later," she offered. But Sara just shook her head. "No. I'm okay," she assured them. _

_Elliot sat across from the two women, his expression pained. No matter how many times he heard a rape victim retell the events he would never get used to it. How could a man do something like that? How could he prey on someone weaker? _

_Sara took several deep breaths before she could calm herself enough to continue. "He said he was going to test me. To see if I was the one he'd been waiting for," she cried out, her voice thick with emotion. "Then he started stabbing me," she wailed, tears gushing down her face, her voice thick with fear as she remembered. She turned face up to rest on Olivia, her eyes wide and her face twisted in disbelief. "He was laughing," she sobbed. _

Elliot remembered the way Sara's whole body trembled as she recounted every detail of her attack. He remembered how she had sobbed when she showed them the stab wounds he had inflicted her with, wounds that would be scars forever reminding her of what she'd been through. Riccoli had held, tortured, and raped her for ten hours before she had found a way to escape. And now this animal had Olivia. Elliot felt the rage burn in his veins, the numbing fear being chased away by the fire that raged in him.

* * *

Olivia woke slowly, the throbbing in her leg becoming more pronounced with each passing second. She winced as she opened her eyes, what little light there was too much for her. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Opening her eyes she scanned the room, looking for signs of her captor. She heard his breathing, disembodied by the darkness, and felt him close behind her. "You can still walk away from this," she tried to reason with him. "Just let me go," Olivia said. 

Silence.

He'd stopped moving.

When he spoke she could feel the words against her ear, his breath hot and foul against her. "I'll never let you go _Liv_," he said pressing his lips to her ear. She could feel his smile against her skin. Her stomach rebelled at the contact and she tried to pull her head away, but he caught her hair in his hand and roughly yanked her back. "I'll never let anyone else have you," he promised, his voice low and dangerous. "Never."

* * *

Elliot stood on the steps of the school, impatient, waiting for the principal to arrive with the key to the building. He was just about to go around back and find his own way in when a short balding man with wire rimmed glasses got out of a powder blue hatchback. He hurried up the stairs, casting apologetic looks at the officers. 

"Sorry," he mumbled pushing the key into the lock. He opened the door and walked inside, Elliot and the rest of the police officers following behind him. Once inside the officers spread out, beginning the search.

Elliot squared off with the principal. The small man shifted uncomfortably under Elliot's intense gaze. "Is there anywhere in the school that might be considered secluded? Anywhere that not many people visit often?" Elliot asked, his eyes boring into the other man's. The principal shook his head slowly. "I don't …," he started, trailing off as a sudden realization dawned on him.

"The sub-basement," he said. "It's only used maybe once or twice a year for maintenance," he told him. "How do I get to the sub-basement?" Elliot questioned leaning towards the man. "Down the hall, last door on your left," the principal explained. Elliot took off in the direction he'd pointed, running through the halls, silently praying that they weren't already too late.

* * *

When his fingertips touched her skin she recoiled from the contact, her skin felt like it would crawl off her bones at any moment. Riccoli chuckled, grabbing her chin roughly in his hand, pulling her gaze back to him his eyes burning into her. 

"You're mine," he growled claiming her lips in a bruising kiss. Olivia screamed into his mouth, thrashing as much as she could, trying to break the contact he had with her mouth. He pushed his tongue into her mouth and Olivia gagged, a sickening feeling rising in her stomach. He pushed his hand between her tightly clenched legs and stroked her hard. Olivia felt tears sting her eyes and she squeezed them shut, still fighting to break free of his touch. He pulled back after countless minutes and sat back, his face plastered with a content smile. "Let's have some fun."

* * *

Elliot walked down the stairs cautiously, his eyes scanning every shadow for movement. The tunnels underneath the school were cold and dark. Elliot's flashlight cut a thin path through the darkness exposing a long tunnel with several doorways leading to other sections. Munch and Fin, along with several uniformed officers walked stealthily down the stairs behind him. 

Their radios sprang to life and Elliot winced. "Turn them down," he grit out through clenched teeth. He turned around to face the group of men behind him. "You," he pointed to a uniform, "stay here. No one gets in or out," he ordered. "Munch, Fin, you take this direction," he pointed behind them. "You two," he pointed to the other uniforms, "take the tunnel to the left and right." Elliot took a deep breath. "And I'll go this way." Everyone nodded their agreement before heading in their assigned directions.

Elliot walked stealthily into the darkness, shining his light from left to right, making sure he cleared every room along the way. "Where are you Liv?" He whispered into the darkness.

* * *

He pulled a knife out of the waistband of his pants and placed it on the skin at the base of her neck. Olivia's mind raced, searching for anything she could say that would get him to stop. She needed to buy more time. 

"You don't want to do this Tom," she said, desperately trying to halt the attack she knew was coming. "I'm a cop," she explained, "my partner is looking for me, and it won't be long before he finds me." Riccoli pulled back he stood up, looking down at her. He seemed to consider what she'd said. She couldn't help it, she felt a little spark of hope start to rise inside her. A spark that was immediately extinguished the next second when he smiled broadly, exposing his yellowing gap filled teeth to her eyes.

"Nice try Detective," he jeered. "I'll be long gone before that idiot partner of yours even gets close enough to hear you scream."

* * *

The corridors beneath the school seemed to go on forever. Elliot felt like he was trapped in a maze. He could feel seconds slipping away, seconds he knew Riccoli would be using to hurt Olivia.

* * *

Tom Riccoli felt the excitement coursing through his body as he looked down at her. She was helpless, but not beaten. She would give him a good fight. He could do anything to her and she wouldn't be able to stop him. There was power in that, power that Tom had waited all his life to feel, power that was every bit as addictive as cocaine. 

He knelt in front of her, pulling on her legs so she was half sitting half laying on the cement floor. She fought him every step of the way, only serving to excite him more. He let out a small giggle, like a child with a Christmas present.

She struggled to right herself and he moved quickly, getting to his feet and taking up position behind her. He pressed the blade across her throat. Olivia felt the skin give way to the blade, the steel cutting her flesh, a small ribbon of blood running down her throat.

She felt his breath hot against her face as he whispered, "don't move," pressing the knife tighter against her throat. She stilled her movements, barely daring to breathe; the knife was pressed so tightly against her throat. "Not one sound," he warned before sliding the knife from her throat.

He slid around in front of her and raised the knife. Olivia brought her knees up in a defensive position, blocking her torso from the first blow. She felt the knife slice through the skin of her leg and bit down on her lip to keep silent. His second stab landed in her thigh and she couldn't help the scream of pain that ruptured her lips.

Riccoli looked down at her, his eyes gleaming with exhilaration. "That was against the rules," he said forebodingly. "Now you'll have to be punished."

* * *

When he heard her scream something broke inside him. He tore through the darkness, racing towards the sound, his gun and light sweeping quickly from left to right. He came to a big wooden door that had seen better days and stopped. He held his breath, listening intently for any sound from within. 

Elliot heard a breaking sound, then a sound of flesh hitting flesh. He heard her cry out again and his vision went red. He tried the door, but finding it locked Elliot backed up and kicked the door hard shattering the frame. The door burst inward and Elliot followed, his eyes quickly scanning the room.

Olivia was on the ground, her hands cuffed above her head. Her lip was split, and she was bleeding from several visible wounds. Riccoli was crouched over her, a bloody knife clutched in his hands. He turned his head at the sound of the door crashing open, a smile on his lips.

"DROP IT!" Elliot yelled leveling his gun. Riccoli smiled, ignoring Elliot completely and turned his attention back to Olivia. Elliot saw it a split second too late. Riccoli's hand seemed to move in slow motion as it arced down carrying the knife with it.

Elliot fired his gun twice, both rounds catching Riccoli in the center of his back. But the damage had already been done. Riccoli's gleeful face turned to look at him one last time before he fell to the ground, a smile splashed across his face. Elliot looked at Olivia in horror feeling the life drain from him.

Olivia lay slumped on the hard cement. Her hands were still cuffed above her head, her blood everywhere, an eight inch blade jutting from her chest.

* * *

What did you think? Hit that review button and let me know! 


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: I want to thank my beta, J, without whom I would never stop obsessing or rewriting these chapters. I would be stuck in an endless loop without you J, so thanks.

Just to be perfectly clear, I know nothing about medical writing. But I have tried to research it as much as I can. Happy reading.

* * *

Elliot's world crashed around him. He felt the ground crumble beneath his feet. The seconds that passed as he raced to her side felt like an eternity. "Oh god, Olivia," he cried out, falling to his knees beside her. He fumbled for his handcuff keys, his hands shaking so badly that he dropped them. _"Shit,"_ he swore grabbing frantically for the keys. 

"Liv, can you hear me?" He asked, un-cuffing her hands. There was so much blood; her clothes were soaked with it. Elliot's hands slid up her arms, slick with blood, supporting her weight as he slipped the cuffs off her. He was afraid to move her; afraid the knife might shift. Olivia's eyes fluttered open and she gasped, her breathing becoming increasingly ragged.

"El?" She said, her eyes searching for him.

"I'm right here," he assured her wrapping his fingers around hers. "I'm going to call for help," he told her reaching for his radio. "Just stay with me. Stay with me Liv," he said, his voice panicked, as her eyes began to slide shut. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw her eyes once again focus on him.

"Svu portable to central. I need a bus at Eisenhower High school, 120 West 46 Street. Sub-basement, far north-east corridor. Put a rush on the bus. Officer down," he shouted into the radio. He tossed the radio aside ignoring the answering chatter and returned his full attention to Olivia.

"You found me," she whispered, fighting to keep her eyes from closing. She smiled weakly at him, her eyes slipping shut. "I knew you'd find me." Elliot felt sheer terror clutch his heart when her head rolled gently to the side.

"Liv. Come on Liv wake up," he pleaded desperately. "Liv, don't you dare leave me again," he yelled his voice rough with grief. He pressed his fingers to her pulse point, squeezing his eyes shut, desperately praying. She couldn't leave him, he couldn't bear to lose her again. He breathed a heavy sigh as finally he felt her pulse beneath his fingers. He picked up his discarded radio, his other hand staying firmly on her pulse point.

"Where the hell is the bus?" He barked into the radio.

"Five minutes out Detective," the operator replied.

"Patch me through to EMS," Elliot demanded. Several seconds passed, his eyes never leaving his partner. Elliot heard someone enter the room and turned his head quickly to see Munch and Fin hurry in, followed by several uniforms. He ignored them and turned his attention back to Olivia.

His radio crackled to life. He heard static then a male voice came over the static. "My name is Sam. What's the nature of the injury?" He asked.

"My partner has been stabbed in the chest," Elliot spoke, his breathing erratic. "She just lost consciousness. Her pulse is weak and thready," he said, his voice tangled with fear.

"Is the knife still in the wound?" Sam questioned.

"Yes," Elliot answered. "Should I take it out?" He asked. He waited, seconds ticked past, and only silence answered.

"Are you still there?" He questioned anxiously.

Sam's voice came back over the line. "I'm here. How much blood is there around the wound?"

Elliot looked down at his nightmare realized, the knife jutting sickeningly out of Olivia's chest. "Hardly any," Elliot told him. "What should I do? Do you want me to pull the knife out?" He asked, his stomach lurching violently at the thought.

"No. Don't pull the knife out. It's likely that the knife is slowing the blood loss, temporarily capping the wound. Pulling it out would only aggravate it and make her bleed out sooner."

Elliot breathed in deeply. "Well what can I do?" He asked, his grip white on the radio.

"There's nothing you can do," came the reply. "We're pulling up in front of the school now."

* * *

Elliot watched numbly as the EMT workers stabilized Olivia, preparing to move her onto the waiting gurney. His eyes flickered over to Riccoli, now lying on his side, another set of EMT's looking his injuries over. Elliot glared at the prone body of the man now lying on the second gurney, an oxygen mask covering his face. When Fin had called for a second bus, he couldn't believe what he'd heard. 

_How could that bastard still be alive?_ "Looks like the bullets missed his heart and spine by a fraction of an inch. Any further to the right and this guy would be dead or paralyzed." Elliot heard one of the medics say. "Let's get him to the hospital." Elliot felt an overwhelming urge to walk over to Riccoli and finish him off.

'_It_ _would be so easy_.'

He moved, starting in the direction of the wounded man, when he felt a hand grip his arm. He turned to see the stern face of his Captain glowering at him. "Don't Elliot," he said simply. "You're no good to anyone in jail," he said letting go of his arm. Elliot's eyes settled back on Olivia, who was now laying on the gurney, her skin pale and sallow. The EMT's pushed past him and Elliot moved to follow.

"I need your gun Elliot," Cragen spoke, stopping him dead in his tracks, his voice sad but resolved. Elliot looked back at his Captain, felt anger momentarily flare inside his chest, before wordlessly handing his gun over. Then he turned and walked quickly from the room.

* * *

Elliot rode to the hospital with Olivia. He clung tightly to her hand the entire ride, afraid that if he let her go, even for a second, she'd slip away. She opened her eyes briefly during the ride, her eyes immediately seeking his. Their eyes locked and he could see the smile streak faintly across her lips, an oxygen mask obscuring her face.

* * *

Olivia stared up at Elliot, his blue eyes the only thing in her entire world. Her vision was hazy around the edges, his face blinking in and out of focus. She heard his voice, close to her ear, whispering words she couldn't understand. '_This is a dream,' _she thought. Olivia had dreamed of him before, but never so vividly. She felt his hands wrapped tightly around hers and she smiled. 

His face was only inches from hers, and she could feel his breath hot against her face. She felt like she was floating on air, her heart skipping a beat when he caressed the side of her face. Olivia felt the dream slipping away, and she tried desperately to cling to it. She stared into his eyes, darkness closing in on her. "_Love… you … El," _she whispered before the darkness claimed her again.

* * *

Elliot sat, his eyes wide with shock, still clutching her hands, his heart at war with his mind. '_She didn't just say…' _He almost hadn't heard her, her words partially obstructed by the oxygen mask covering her face. '_Maybe that's not what she said at all,'_ the voice in his head rationalized. '_She could have said go to hell. Wouldn't be the first time,' _his mind tried to reason. He searched for a credible explanation, something else she could've said, something he could believe. But in the back of his mind he knew, he hadn't misheard her. She'd said it, and now he had to figure out what to do about it. 

The ambulance pulled up outside the emergency room doors, screeching to a halt. The medic who had been riding in the back with them looked up at Elliot. "We've got to move her now. You have to let her go," he said giving him a sympathetic look. Elliot's mind screamed in defiance, not wanting to let her go. Ignoring the rising sensation of terror at the thought of letting her go, he reluctantly pulled his hands away from hers. "We'll take good care of her," the EMT promised.

* * *

"What have we got?" The doctor asked, running alongside the gurney as it traveled quickly down the hospital halls. "Approximately six slash wounds to the upper arms and legs. I can count at least two stab wounds in her legs, but there's too much blood to accurately assess the damage. As far as I can see the knife wound in her chest isn't too deep, but she's lost a lot of blood. Her vitals are steady, but weak," the EMT reported. The doctor looked up briefly, nodding at the medic before addressing the nurses. "We need to get her into an OR immediately."

* * *

Elliot felt like he was about to burst out of his skin. Olivia had been in surgery for a little over half an hour and he was about to come unglued. _'She might not make it. She'll never know.'_ His inner voice taunted him with all that was still left unsaid between them. He paced the hallway just outside the doors to the OR. It was killing him, just waiting, doing nothing while Olivia was lying there fighting for her life. 

"Elliot." He heard his name being called and turned to see four familiar faces walking down the hallway towards him. "How's Olivia?" Huang asked, his face overflowing with concern.

"Still in surgery. I don't know anything yet." He looked over his shoulder at the massive double doors leading to the room where his partner was lying on a table fighting to stay alive.

"She's gonna pull through," Fin spoke, his words sounding hollow to all five men.

Munch nodded, "Liv's as tough as they come. She'll be out of surgery in no time, kicking our asses for worrying about her."

Cragen smiled sadly, watching his detective's rally around each other. Over the years he'd grown close to his top four detectives. They were like family to him, the only family he had left. He stood, staring past Elliot through the doors where the heart of his little family was laying on a table in a fight for her life.

* * *

"I need suction over here," the surgeon called, his hands wrist deep in the patients chest hurriedly trying to find the source of the bleed. "Damn it," the surgeon cursed, his eyes frantically searching for the tear he knew would be there. He breathed a sigh of relief when he found a small penetration wound in the aortic wall. "Got it," he muttered leaning in to begin suturing the wound.

* * *

Elliot leaned against the wall outside the OR, his hands hanging limply at his side. Olivia had now been in surgery for over an hour. Huang and Cragen had been called away shortly after they'd arrived, leaving Elliot alone with Munch and Fin, who were currently trying to distract him, inanely discussing Munch's latest conspiracy theory. Elliot felt irritation prickle his skin. 

"ENOUGH!" Elliot shouted, causing several heads to turn in his direction. "I can't deal with this right now. Not when Liv…," he paused, taking a deep breath. He couldn't bring himself to voice the thoughts in his head. "I just … not right now."

Munch and Fin exchanged a look. Munch put his hand on Elliot's shoulder, knowing the heaviness that weighed on him. He understood the pain that made him snap, and forgave the flare-up instantly. "We're going to go get some coffee in the cafeteria. You want some?" Elliot shook his head.

He watched as Munch and Fin disappeared from view, feeling guilty for losing his temper. He never heard the doctor approaching him. "Detective Stabler?" Elliot whipped his head around.

"How is she?" Elliot asked fearfully.

The doctor gave him a small tired smile. "She's going to be fine. She had a small puncture in her heart and she lost a lot of blood. But we were able to get the bleeding under control and repair the damage." Elliot felt weak with relief.

"Can I see her?" Elliot asked.

The doctor shook his head. "She's sedated right now, up in recovery. It will be at least a few hours before we can move her to a room. You can see her then."

* * *

It was nearly five o' clock in the morning when Olivia was brought down from recovery. Elliot had stubbornly resisted Munch's attempts to get him to go home and get some rest. Finally Munch had given up, leaving with Fin. 

He slipped quietly into her room, not wanting to wake her. Her room was bathed in the soft glow of the florescent bulb that clung to the wall above her bed. His heart clenched painfully in his chest as he took in the sight of her. Elliot stared at her lying in the hospital bed, so helpless and fragile. He had never seen her this way, in all the time he'd known her.

Bruises covered her face. Her wrists were red & swollen from where the cuffs had cut into her. Her right arm was covered in a cast, angry bruises peeking out from underneath. His eyes traveled over her, catching on the white gauze that poked out of the top of her hospital gown. He felt rage gurgle up inside, wanting nothing more to choke the life out of the prick that did this to her.

* * *

Tom Riccoli rested comfortably on his bed, his hands cuffed to either side, a peaceful look on his face. "How's Detective Benson? She dead yet?" Riccoli asked, his voice taunting the officer who had been assigned to guard him. The officer felt anger bristle inside him, knowing the torture that this man had visited on a fellow officer. 

"Sorry Riccoli. She's alive and ready to put your ass behind bars for a really long time." Riccoli turned his head, his eyes locking on the cop. "Really," Riccoli said, a smile spreading across his face. The officer shifted uncomfortably, his skin crawling as the prisoner stared at him, an awful feeling settling at the pit of his stomach.

* * *

Elliot sat at her bedside, his head in his hands. He hadn't been able to sleep, his mind torturing him with images of Olivia being stabbed every time his eyes had drifted shut. Olivia woke, feeling a presence in the room she felt panic rise in her chest, for a moment still believing she was trapped in that dark room with Riccoli. She breathed deeply to compose herself, her eyes taking in her surroundings calmly. 

She noticed a familiar body at her bedside and the remnants of fear she felt evaporated immediately. "El," she croaked, her throat painfully dry. His head shot up immediately at the sound of her voice. The room was just beginning to brighten, the sun peeking through the blinds. Olivia stared into red rimmed eyes.

"How are you feeling?" He asked her dragging his hand across his face roughly, attempting to rid himself of any indication of emotion. He stood and reached for the pitcher of water on her bedside table. He poured her a glass and helped her into a sitting position. She grabbed the glass with her good hand, gratefully pressing it to her lips, greedily gulping down the water.

"Surprisingly little pain," she said handing the glass back to him.

Elliot smiled, taking the glass from her and filling it again. "That's because they've been pumping you full of pain killers." She took the glass again, sipping it as she looked up at him.

"How are you doing Elliot?" Olivia asked, knowing Elliot far too well to be fooled by fake smiles and polite conversation. He stilled immediately, his smile faltering.

"Don't Liv. I'm not the one who almost …," his voice trailed off and he turned away from her feeling tears form in his eyes.

"I'm okay Elliot," she said softly.

"I was supposed to take care of you," he said quietly. "And I almost let you die," he whispered, his guilt consuming him.

Olivia was silent for several seconds before responding. "Don't make me get out of this hospital bed & kick your ass Stabler," she said evenly. "I didn't die. I'm alive, because of you."

Elliot turned to face her, sorrow tingeing his face, his eyes locked on hers. "I can't lose you again," he whispered, his voice barely audible.

Olivia felt tears sting her eyes, this time unashamed when they began to slide down her face. "You won't El, I promise."

* * *

Riccoli walked through the hallway beside the guard. He was scheduled for an MRI, a test the doctor's insisted was necessary in order to properly assess the damage the bullets had caused. The guard had been wary of him, standing back from the bed, his gun drawn as he instructed an orderly to un-cuff the prisoner from the bed. Riccoli looked on, amused, biding his time. He only needed one second, one second when the officer's guard dropped, one second when they were alone. That's all he needed. 

The cuffs had to be removed before the MRI, replaced instead by plastic restraints. The officer led him into a small room with no windows, and closed the door. He pulled the thick plastic bindings out of his pocket, cautiously approaching Riccoli. He un-cuffed one of Riccoli's hands and when the prisoner made no move to attempt an escape he visibly relaxed. That was when Riccoli chose to strike, lashing out with a crushing blow to the officer's windpipe.

Riccoli moved quickly to ensure the officer couldn't make a sound. He moved behind the man snatching the plastic strip from his hands. He pulled the restraints tight, creating a strip of plastic several inches in length and ran it roughly across the man's throat, pulling with massive strength, lifting the officer off his feet.

The plastic bit into the officer's throat, breaking through the skin, sending blood spilling down the front of his uniform. Riccoli released the officer, who slumped down to the floor, and watched transfixed, as he lay on the floor of the small windowless room choking on his own blood. He looked down at his hands coated in blood, a nauseating smirk on his face.

* * *

"Are we going to talk about it?" Elliot asked, not daring to look in her eyes.

"Talk about what Elliot? Riccoli? We've been over that. He's alive, in custody in this hospital, and I'm fine. I'm not going to let him get to me," she answered.

Elliot shook his head, bringing his eyes up to meet hers. "I'm talking about what you said to me in the ambulance," he clarified.

He saw confusion cloud her eyes, her mouth beginning to form the question he saw there. And he saw when recognition finally dawned on her, a faint blush coloring her cheeks. "I thought I was dreaming," she spoke in a tiny voice, raising her hand up to cover her face. "I am so embarrassed," she mumbled from behind her hand. Elliot smiled his first real smile since she'd gone missing.

"Liv, look at me," he said, waiting until she lowered her hand, her eyes reluctantly meeting his, before continuing. "When you were gone all I could think of was all the time that I wasted, holding onto things I should've let go, running from things when I should have stood my ground. And I was so scared that I would never be able to tell you that I …" Elliot was interrupted as Fin exploded through the door.

"Riccoli escaped."

* * *

Elliot walked into the small room, his stomach rebelling at the gruesome scene in front of him. He saw the officer laying on the floor in a pool of blood, his eyes wide, staring blankly at the ceiling. The gash in his throat ragged and stained with blood. "That's not all," Munch said, coming up behind him. He pointed to the wall that was partially hidden by the door. "He left a message." Elliot stepped fully into the room, Riccoli's message coming into view, hastily scrawled in blood. 

_I'll never let you go._

* * *

Like it? Hate it? Indifferent? Hit review & let me know. 


	5. Chapter 5

Authors Note: Warning. This chapter contains a semi-graphic rape scene. It's not too bad, I just want everyone to be forewarned. And as always, happy reading. Hope ya like it.

* * *

He ran as fast as he could without attracting attention, and ducked into an alleyway. He paused, casting furtive glances up and down the street. His breathing was labored and a slight sheen of sweat had formed on his brow. He glanced around and saw no one on the street. He listened carefully, barely drawing breath.

No sirens.

He was free.

Tom Riccoli smiled into the bright morning sunlight. He'd escaped, and no one had been able to stop him, least of all those ignorant cops who were nowhere to be seen. He thought of the looks on their faces, what they must have felt when they found his message.

Riccoli pictured Olivia's partner; his face contorted with rage, and felt a smug satisfaction. He enjoyed toying with him, knowing he was suffering, his frustration and fury rolling off him in waves.

His steps halted, his eyes sliding closed. For a fraction of a second he stood frozen allowing himself to imagine her. '_Olivia.' _He could still feel her fear. It draped him like a second skin, and he reveled in it. Her strangled screams echoed in his ears and he felt a rush of excitement flood his veins.

She was his, the one he'd been hunting for.

His eyes popped open, hearing footsteps approach the mouth of the alley. His breath caught in his throat, his heart hammering riotously. Had they found him already?

He quietly stooped closer to the ground, reaching blindly for a weapon to defend himself. His fingers closed around the cold hard metal of a forgotten length of pipe. He clutched it tightly. Crouching in the barely remaining shadows the building cast against the alleyway, he watched the street intently.

When he saw the lithe frame of a young woman come into view he let out a shaky breath. The small almost silent exhale caught the woman's attention and she turned with a startled gasp, facing the shadows of the alley, her eyes searching for the cause of the noise.

Tom's eyes grew wide, his lips twisting into a sadistic smile. It was startling, how strong the resemblance was. She had the same eyes, the same body, the same inherent strength in the way she carried herself. Her hair was shorter, cropped just below her ears, but it was the exact shade of Olivia's.

'_Olivia.'_

He launched himself out of the shadows, dropping the length of pipe noisily to the ground. His arms snaked around her neck and waist, dragging her backwards into the alley before she had time to scream. The hand around her neck snaked up to her mouth, savagely clamping down to keep her from crying out. She whimpered in his arms, thrashing against him, trying desperately to free herself.

"Shh," Riccoli whispered in her ear. "We're just gonna have a little fun." He felt tears run down his hand and smiled.

The arm around her waist constricted, pulling her tight against him. He held her in place, grinding into her, his excitement escalating as he heard a sob break from her throat.

He released her mouth, his arm pressing heavily against her throat cutting off her oxygen. He leaned forward into the wall in front of him, trapping her between his body and the wall. She flailed desperately, unable to breathe, helpless as the darkness took her.

* * *

Olivia wasn't supposed to be afraid of guys like Tom Riccoli. She was a seasoned officer, who had seen a lot of scum just like him. Her life had been threatened on many occasions. She was extensively trained in self defense. She knew how to handle herself. But as she heard Fin's words echo through her mind again she still felt a shiver of fear race through her.

_Riccoli escaped._

He would be coming for her. It was a fact that she knew, deep inside. He wouldn't stop until he had her, or he was dead. She was in his sights.

* * *

Elliot stood outside the door to her room, his head resting against the wall. His mind was still reeling, trying to process the grisly scene he'd just come from.

The M.E. had said the amount of force applied to the officer's neck had ruptured the carotid artery, resulting in a sudden massive blood loss. He had choked on his own blood.

Elliot's stomach lurched and he squeezed his eyes shut as a wave of nausea swept over him.

Elliot blamed himself. He couldn't stop thinking he had a chance to prevent this, that he should've killed Riccoli when he had the chance. He could've prevented that officer's death. His family wouldn't have to mourn him, his kids would still have their father.

* * *

She couldn't see him, but she could hear him stalking her in the darkness. She heard his uneven breathing, the deep rumbling chuckles that echoed in the room around her. She had tried to scream for help only once, learning very quickly what happened when she didn't maintain the silence he demanded.

Everywhere hurt, his torment slow and brutal. She couldn't hold back the shriek that burst from her when she felt his hands on her again, the tears rushing down her face.

She had lost all sense of time; she felt like she had been trapped in this room for days. She felt his hands sliding up her body and cringed, forcing down the bile that rose in her throat.

* * *

He watched his prey, a smugly satisfied smile plastered on his face. She had learned faster than the others. She didn't try to fight, didn't scream or cry out, she was completely submissive to him. He felt a shiver of arousal course forcefully through him, all his senses heightened in anticipation.

He fisted his hand in her hair, roughly dragging his lips across hers. "Olivia," he murmured against her lips almost reverently.

He kissed her savagely, his lips punishing, his tongue forced deep within her mouth. He released her hair and his hands found her shirt, ripping it open.

She sobbed against him as he slid on top of her, trying futilely to push him off her as his weight settled heavily against her. She closed her eyes tightly, struggling desperately to disconnect from her body as he began to rape her.

It seemed like a never ending nightmare. Olivia squeezed her eyes tightly shut, listening to Elliot recount how Riccoli had escaped and the message he'd left in blood, silently willing herself to wake up. She half expected to open her eyes and find herself in her darkened bedroom, the events of the day nothing more than an unsettling nightmare.

* * *

'_I'll never let you go.' _

"Liv, I think you should have a protective detail," Elliot said quietly, already knowing what her response would be.

Her eyes flashed with pride, her fears momentarily forgotten. "I can take care of myself Elliot."

He sighed, sitting beside her on the bed. "I know you can Olivia. I know you're strong, and fearless, and that you'd rather deal with this on your own than admit that you need anyone. But this isn't just about you Liv," he said, his eyes pleading with her. "Please, at least consider it."

* * *

911 received a call early in the evening. "What is the nature of your emergency?" The operator asked.

"I heard screams coming from a warehouse on 124th and 68th," the caller said. "Please hurry." The phone clicked and the line went dead.

* * *

"One-three charlie responding," Sergeant Bates spoke into the radio, before placing it back in its cradle.

"10-4 one-three charlie. Be advised suspect may still be on scene."

"Copy central."

* * *

Twenty minutes after the call had been received Sergeant Bates and his partner pulled up outside the warehouse. They exited the car and walked cautiously to the door on the side of the building which was standing slightly ajar.

The officers pulled out their guns, switching on their flashlights they entered the building. The beams of their flashlights bounced off the surrounding walls revealing a large open space.

Bates motioned for his partner to take one side of the building while he searched the other. They moved off in different directions moving as quietly as they could. Bates had almost completed the sweep of the building, coming across nothing more sinister than a rat, when he heard his partner cry out. He rushed towards the noise, calling his partners name. He stopped short when the beam of his flashlight landed on his partner doubled over. He hurried to his side, placing a hand on his back.

"What happened?" He asked concerned. His partner just motioned with his hand as a fresh wave of nausea overtook him. Bates pointed his flashlight in the direction his partner had pointed.

"Oh God," he breathed grabbing the radio off his shoulder. He knelt down beside a young woman sprawled out on the ground and quickly checked for a pulse.

"Come in central."

"This is central, go ahead."

"One-three Charlie requesting assistance at this location. We have an assault victim, badly injured. We need a bus and svu."

* * *

Elliot sat beside her, surreptitiously watching her as she talked with Casey. Casey had blown in about six in the evening, fresh out of court and bursting with gossip about her current case. He saw Olivia perk up at the mention of work and felt relieved in some small part that she had something else to focus on, at least for a little while.

A knock sounded on the hospital door and Elliot looked up to see Cragen poke his head inside. "Elliot, can I talk to you for a minute? Outside," he said somberly.

Elliot nodded rising from his chair, shooting Olivia a small smile.

Elliot walked outside making sure the door shut tightly behind him and turned his attention to his captain and friend of many years. "What's up?"

"About half an hour ago 911 received an anonymous call from a man stating he heard screams from inside a warehouse located about twenty blocks from here. When officers arrived on scene they found a young woman badly beaten and barely alive, completely stripped of her clothes," he paused handing Elliot several snapshots.

"She had two words carved into her body with this piece of scrap metal csu found." Cragen tapped the top polaroid with his index finger. Elliot stared at the photo, the jagged metal covered in blood, and felt sick to his stomach.

He flipped through the photos of the crime scene, finding the one he was looking for at the bottom of the pile. The words that had been carved into the victim's body sent a shiver of terror through him.

_Soon Olivia._

* * *

Elliot watched her sleep, knowing sleep wouldn't come easy to him tonight. He could still see the images of the girl they had identified as Jane Syzcousky, a college student, bloody and broken, words cruelly carved across her body. She'd regained consciousness for several minutes, before she died as a result of her injuries.

She recounted the attack, how the man had been hiding in an alleyway and had dragged her into the building.

"_He cut me," she said shakily, tears swelling past her tightly clenched eyelids. _

"_Over and over again. He would shove the metal into me," she sobbed, her body racked with tremors. "And he would laugh. Then he," she paused, her breaths coming in terror filled sobs. "Then he raped me, again and again." She wept, tears coursing down her face hitting the pillow, soaking it. "He kept calling me Olivia."_

Jane had looked so much like Olivia.

Elliot shook his head, the last remnants of the interview he'd witnessed falling away from his mind, an interview he knew he'd never completely be free from. He pulled his chair closer to the bed, impulsively giving in to the need to be closer to her.

She had fought sleep, not wanting to let the darkness claim her, and he'd sat beside her, watching her struggle, trying to be strong, afraid to admit her fears, afraid of being weak.

He brushed a stray lock of hair from her face, a faint smile creasing his lips as she let out a long sigh at the contact.

Elliot reached for her hand hesitantly, curling his hand around hers.

* * *

"What have we got?" Cragen asked coming into the squad room.

"I've got feelers out to every snitch I know. Everyone's on the lookout for Riccoli. It's just a matter of time," Fin said.

"This guy's a ghost captain. I've known spooks that leave more of a trace," Munch said his voice heavy with frustration.

"We need to find this guy, and soon. I just got off the phone with the hospital and they seem to think Olivia is well enough to be discharged tomorrow afternoon." Cragen said, his voice betraying his concern.

"Right now Liv's protected with round the clock guards posted outside her door, and Elliot glued to her side. But as soon as she walks through those hospital doors she's exposed. Finding Tom Riccoli has just become our number one priority. We need to find him before we have another body on our hands, before he has a chance to get to Olivia," Cragen said, his voice edged with determination.

* * *

When Olivia woke daylight was just beginning to stream through the blinds of her room. Her eyes felt heavy and uncooperative, sliding closed again of their own volition. She felt something warm wrapped around her and forced her eyes open, her sleep fuddled mind curious what it was.

She tilted her head to gaze down at the source of mystery warmth and smiled when she saw a familiar head of hair beside her. Elliot lay half out half in the chair beside her bed. The top half of his body was slouched over the side of the bed while his bottom half was perched precariously on the chair. One arm rested comfortably across her stomach, the other gently holding her hand. She placed her hand on his head, idly stroking his hair.

She felt him stir and her hand vanished instantly from his head. "You snore," she announced when he lifted his head, his eyes seeking hers. Her eyes held laughter and mischief, her face blooming into a lopsided smile.

He smiled at her, stretching his aching muscles over his head. "Yeah, well you drool," he countered rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

Her eyes narrowed. "That is just so untrue," she said in mock anger.

Elliot laughed. "How are you feeling?" He asked, unsuccessfully trying to stifle a yawn.

"Can't wait to get out of here," she answered just as the doctor walked through her door, chart in hand.

"Well, today is your lucky day Detective," the doctor said shifting his eyes from her chart to her.

"You appear to be well on your way to mending, and everything checks out. I see no reason that you shouldn't be able to go home this afternoon."

* * *

Tom felt a funny sense of euphoria settle over him. He'd never been so happy in his entire life. Everything was falling into place. Every action had been flawlessly executed, every snare perfectly laid.

He smiled at the pretty woman behind the counter and handed over the cash. She laid a long slender red box on the counter and gave him a tiny smile.

"Have a nice day sir."

Riccoli smiled, nodding at her. "It would be hard not to."

He exited the store, placing his newly acquired sunglasses on his face as he situated the box more comfortably in his arms. He walked over to a small green Honda Accord and opened the door, sliding inside.

Tom smiled as the memory of the man who had pulled up beside him asking for directions filled his mind. His prey hadn't been in New York long enough to learn to be wary of strangers. It had been too easy to take the car, his wallet and his life.

He placed his package on the back seat. His eyes caught sight of the trunk and he felt a bubble of laughter escape as he thought of his benefactor folded between the spare tire and the jack.

He turned back around and pulled out the man's wallet. He flipped it open and found his drivers license, fifty-seven dollars, and several pictures of his family. He pulled them all out and tossed the wallet out the window.

His eyes fixed on the pictures of the man's family. All girls. The picture contained three women, the oldest girl who was at least sixteen, the mother a slightly older version of the teenager, and a pretty little girl who couldn't have been more than seven.

Riccoli smiled, caressing the picture with the tips of his fingers. "Don't worry dearests. Daddy will be home soon."

* * *

Olivia sat beside Elliot in the car, silence shrouding them, each caught up in their own thoughts. For all her bravado at the hospital, she wasn't looking forward to going home.

In fact, nothing since Victor Gitano held a gun to the back of Elliot's head had scared her as much as the thought of going home to her apartment.

Elliot pulled up in front of her building, the car gliding to a stop.

"Thanks for the ride Elliot," she said pulling on the door handle.

"I'll walk you up," he said opening his door, getting out before she could protest.

"Elliot, I can take care of myself."

"Olivia," he said, his voice soft and pleading. "Just let me walk you to your door."

She hesitated briefly before nodding, silently grateful for the offer.

She walked towards her building, Elliot by her side. She was halfway there before she noticed the box propped against the door. The box was long and red, her name written clearly across the card attached to it.

She walked hurriedly to her door and plucked the card from the box. She ripped it open, her hands shaking as she read the words written on the card.

"What is it?" Elliot asked moving closer to her. She mutely handed the card to Elliot, her face drained of color.

_Though we're apart,_

_You still have my heart._

_Together forever,_

_Till __death__ do us part._

_Soon._

* * *

_Like it? Hate it? Hit review and let me know._


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: I just really want to thank you all for your amazing reviews. They all mean so much to me, and I appreciate them all. General warning about the Riccoli scenes: the guy's a freak, so expect accordingly. End of warning.

Thank you eternally to my beta. J, I don't know how you put up with me, but I would be trapped in revision hell without you.

Hope you like it. Happy reading.

* * *

Olivia stood by her couch, her eyes fixed on the florist box now residing on her coffee table. She watched, feeling detached from everything, as a tech waved a portable x-ray over the box. An image appeared seconds later on the small tv screen he held in his hand. 

"It's clean," he announced. "Just a box of flowers."

Cragen, who had shown up with the bomb tech, relaxed visibly. "Thank you," he told the officer with a quick nod. The tech nodded, gathered his equipment and left.

Elliot and Cragen stood beside Olivia, their eyes darting between her, the box, and each other.

"Olivia, I'd really like you to consider a protective detail," Cragen said somberly. "It's only gonna get worse from here on out. And I want you safe."

Olivia looked at him, her irritation softened by a small smile. "I appreciate the concern. But I can handle it," she assured him, careful to keep her frustration out of her voice. She knew everyone was concerned about her, and she was grateful that she had so many people that cared. But she was starting to get more than a little tired of being treated like she was some fragile vic.

He nodded. "Okay. I've gotta be getting back. I'll let you know the minute we have something." He reached down and grabbed the flowers. "I'll just get rid of these for you," he said heading towards the door.

"Thanks cap," she called after him. She suddenly felt so tired, wanting nothing more than to crawl into bed and forget any of this ever happened. She heard the door shut behind Cragen and turned her attention to Elliot.

"Look, Elliot …," she began.

"Don't even think about it Olivia. There's no way I'm leaving you here alone. Not after what just happened," he said stubbornly, planting his feet and crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"I don't need a babysitter," Olivia bit out angrily, feeling the last thread of her tenuous control snap.

"I'm not leaving." Elliot stared at her, eyes narrowing, never wavering from hers.

It was a tactic Olivia had seen him use on countless perps, meant to intimidate, to get them to comply with him. But if that's what he was looking for he would be sorely surprised because it was having the exact opposite effect on her.

"Try the bullshit tough guy act on someone who hasn't seen it a million times Elliot. I don't need you hanging around. I can take care of myself," she fumed stalking towards him, coming toe to toe with him.

Elliot stood his ground, not responding to her attempts to get him to leave, his continued silence only infuriating her more.

"I can't believe Kathy put up with your pigheaded shit for twenty years. I barely managed seven before I had to get away." Olivia goaded, trying to provoke his anger. "It took her twenty years, but at least she finally got it together and kicked your ass out," she went straight for the nerve she knew would hurt the most, needing him to get angry enough to leave.

Elliot didn't blink an eye, knowing exactly what she was trying to do. He leaned forward so that their faces were inches apart. He held her eyes with his and said softly, "I'm not leaving Olivia. No matter how hard you push me."

Olivia took a step back, the sudden proximity to her partner becoming too overwhelming. "Damn it Elliot. Just leave me alone," she said angrily, turning away from him, her voice losing some of its anger. She felt tears begin to form in her eyes, her throat constricting painfully.

Elliot walked up behind her, so close that she could feel the wash of hot breath fall on the top of her head. "Why can't you let me help you Liv?"

Olivia turned to face him, their bodies so close she could feel his chest expand with each breath he took. Their eyes connected and she let out a shaky breath, pulling tightly against the emotions that threatened to break through the surface.

"Because El, I already need you too much," she whispered, ripping her eyes away from his. She turned away, quickly making her escape from the room, tears filling her eyes.

* * *

Samantha Bregman sat on her ridiculously expensive overstuffed couch, tearfully clutching her two girls as closely to her as she could get them. Her daughters Melissa and Emily trembled in her arms, tears streaming down their faces, their breathing coming in short terrified gasps. 

Three sets of eyes locked on the man who sat across from them in the matching overstuffed chair in their living room. He sat watching the three women with an amused smile on his face, obviously enjoying himself.

"Please," Samantha sobbed, her carefully crafted mask of strength shattering. "Just let my daughters go," she begged. "You can do anything you want to me."

Every second that passed seemed an eternity to Samantha, her heart beating loudly in her ears. Her body was shaking so hard she could barely breathe. He continued to stare at them in silence, the sickening smile frozen in place.

"P…lea…se," she managed to sob, at the same time trying to soothe her children cowering at her side.

Riccoli leaned forward in the chair, his eyes seeming to light with excitement.

"What would you do?" He asked softly, suddenly curious how far she would go to protect her daughters.

"What would you do to spare your daughters?" He watched her, thoroughly captivated with her reactions. No matter what she said it wouldn't change what would happen, the appeal of experiencing an entire family of women too irresistible to ignore. But he found it fascinating, this woman's willingness to sacrifice herself for her children. He had never known anyone to be this self-sacrificing, and he couldn't resist the urge to put her to the test.

Samantha closed her eyes tightly, gulping down air faster than her lungs could handle, trying to calm the overwhelming tide of fear and dread that rose inside her.

"Anything," she whispered, tears running down her face. "I'll do anything."

Riccoli smiled and sat back in the chair, feeling the excitement rise in him in anticipation of what was to come.

* * *

Olivia sat on her bed, her knees drawn up to her chest. She felt like she was suffocating under the strain of her emotions. The trauma of the past couple of days was finally catching up to her. 

Riccoli wasn't going to stop; he was going to keep coming for her. He was going to keep hurting women until they caught him.

Olivia thought of the woman Elliot had told her about, Jane Syzcousky, and her heart twisted excruciatingly in her chest. She couldn't save her, she couldn't save any of them. She couldn't even save herself.

Olivia's shoulders shook as she felt the first wave of emotion break over her, threatening to consume her.

* * *

Elliot stood outside her door. His hand was poised to knock when he heard a muted cry resound from the other side. His hand fell lifeless at his side. 

He heard every soft strangled cry clearly, felt it burn deep down inside him, unable to bring himself to leave her door. Elliot laid his head on the door frame, his eyes sliding closed.

"Liv," he whispered her name, his heart splintering with every devastated sob.

* * *

Riccoli bound Samantha hand and foot placing a strip of tape across her mouth. "I'm letting them go," he whispered into her ear, watching as tears streamed down her face. He laid her down on the couch, facing the cushions. 

"When I get back we can have some real fun," he said, his tongue darting out to lick the tears from her face. He straightened and grabbed the two girls roughly by their arms and jerked them away from their mother, tears streaming down their faces.

"Be back soon," he called out over his shoulder.

He pulled the girls through the house to the back door, violently clamping his hands across their mouths. He softly informed them what would happen in explicit terms if they made a sound. He released their mouths, smiling with satisfaction when neither made a sound, and bound them with a length of cording he found. He opened the backdoor, slamming it to make it appear they had left, and picked the oldest girl up throwing her over his shoulder.

Riccoli made his way silently through the house, quietly opening doors until he found a bedroom. He laid Melissa down on the soft pink comforter and quickly and methodically retied her hands and feet, securing them to the head and footboards leaving her spread-eagle on the bed.

Riccoli left her and went back for the little sister, finding Emily curled up in a ball crying on the floor. He picked her up and quickly found a room to secure her in before making his way back to Samantha.

He smiled as he walked back into the living room, hearing Samantha's sobs echo through him. She hadn't moved an inch from where he'd left her. He grabbed her tightly bound wrists and hauled her to her feet, her shriek of fear slightly muffled by the tape across her mouth.

"Time for some fun," he said pulling her hard against him.

* * *

Munch and Fin sat in their car in silence, their eyes riveted on the street corner a block and a half away, waiting for one of Fin's informants to show. 

Mikey had always been a reluctant snitch, occasionally needing a little incentive to talk, and he'd been ducking Fin's calls since early morning.

"That's him," Fin said reaching for the door handle.

Mikey spotted him when he was half a block away and took off like a pack of wild dogs were nipping at his heels. Fin raced after him, catching up with him less than a block away.

"Where you think you're goin?" Fin asked pushing him up against a nearby car patting him down.

Fin glanced up, hearing a car come to a stop a few feet away. He saw Munch get out and walk over to him. Fin went back to his search, his fingers brushing against something hard at the small of Mikey's back. He lifted the edge of his shirt and pulled out the gun that was tucked into his waistband.

"Hey man, you can't do that. I know my rights. You can't just search me for no reason," Mikey said, his voice sounding panicked and tight.

Fin handed the gun to Munch pulling out his handcuffs. He locked the steel around Mikey's wrists. "Shut up," he said pulling Mikey off the car, turning him so that they were face to face.

"I aint done nothin wrong," Mikey protested. "Why you guys harassing me?"

"Serial's been filed off," Munch announced inspecting the gun.

"That's possession of an unlicensed firearm and carrying a concealed weapon," Fin said leading him back to the car. "Not good," he said clucking his tongue disapprovingly. "What happened Mikey? Why you carryin?" Fin asked stopping in front of the car.

Mikey stared at him, his eyes round with fear. "I don't have to say nothing."

* * *

He watched her with rapt fascination, her eyes tightly shut, her hands trembling. She had promised him anything to spare her daughters. A pledge he had every intention of pushing to its limits before revealing his betrayal. 

Riccoli directed every movement, every stroke and taste, every act of degradation and humiliation, his domination over her complete. She didn't make a sound without his permission.

Her anguish and tears sending him spiraling into a bottomless chasm of desire like he'd never known. He grabbed her roughly, pulling her mouth to his, his hands fisting brutally in her hair. He bit down on her lip, reveling in the cry of pain that escaped her. He pulled her face back, his hands pulling her hair viciously.

"Mmm," he hummed licking her lips, laughing mirthfully as she shuddered, whimpering as tears streamed down her face.

"So good," he spoke softly. "Wonder if it runs in the family," he whispered, delighting as he watched her eyes go wide with understanding.

"Let's find out."

* * *

Elliot paced her living room floor, his eyes darting repeatedly to Olivia's bedroom door. He couldn't stand not being able to help her. She was drowning less than five feet away and he couldn't save her. 

He felt the desperate need to pound his fists into something solid until the punishing physical pain cleansed him of his emotional ache.

He heard a door open and turned to see Olivia walk into the living room, her eyes slightly red, her head held high.

She lifted her eyes to meet his and he smiled, seeing a familiar strength resonating in the brown orbs.

"I'm hungry," she said with a faint smile.

"Chinese?" He asked, his heart beginning to beat normally again for the first time since he'd heard her quiet sobs.

Olivia nodded. "Sounds good."

* * *

They left Mikey alone in an interrogation room, watching through the two-way as the snitch succumbed to his fear. 

"He knows something," Fin said, his eyes trained on Mikey's face.

"In general? Or about something specific?" Munch said, a smart ass smirk budding on his lips.

"Riccoli," Fin said, ignoring Munch's quip.

"And you're basing this on what?" Munch wondered, eyeing his partner with doubt. "Psychic hotline?" He asked sarcastically, turning away from the mirror.

Fin turned to face Munch, narrowing his eyes. "Riccoli is the only thing that makes sense. I put out the call for information and twelve hours later Mikey buys a piece and tries to drop off the radar."

Fin glanced over his shoulder his eyes landing on a very nervous man behind the glass. "He knows something, something big. He wouldn't be this terrified," he motioned to Mikey who was now eyeing the mirror with wide unblinking eyes, "if he didn't."

"Okay," Munch said with a short nod. "How do we get him to talk?"

Fin smiled a small thin smile. "We give him a little encouragement."

* * *

Olivia's mind ran relentlessly through every detail of the case, the chicken fried rice clutched in her hands all but forgotten. 

She relived every terrifying moment of her abduction; she scrutinized every smell, every sound, hoping to come up with something that would help them find Riccoli.

Elliot reached for a box of food and brushed lightly against her arm, causing her to recoil, her mind so mired in her attack she'd briefly forgotten where she was. She glanced at him, their eyes connecting briefly. She flashed a small reassuring smile at him, looking quickly back down at the food in her hands.

Elliot watched her struggle. He knew she was reliving her abduction, trying to give them a lead on Riccoli. He wanted to tell her to stop, not to put herself through that hell again, but he knew her well enough to keep his mouth shut. She was going to do it, regardless of the personal cost. She'd do it because it could mean getting Riccoli off the street before he struck again.

Olivia saw him out of the corner of her eye, felt his eyes on her, and a smile touched her lips. "Seriously Stabler," she said, her tone more lighthearted than she felt. "This whole staring thing is getting a little creepy," she said with a small laugh.

Elliot just looked at her, completely ignoring her attempt at deflection. "You're the strongest person I know Liv," he said softly, his eyes still trained on her face. "But you don't have to do this right now. Give it a little time," he appealed, watching as she turned to face him. "Give yourself time to heal."

"And while I'm healing? He's going to keep attacking and torturing women Elliot. He's not going to stop," Olivia said, her voice choking with emotion.

* * *

Riccoli watched her struggle, the excitement inside building. He could feel her fear roll off her, so strong it was tangible. He reached down and touched her thigh, his hand closing roughly, bruising into her skin. He felt her muffled scream flow through him, stimulating him to an orgasmic summit. 

Melissa was so young, barely fifteen, her beauty already greater than he'd seen in most. He positioned his body over hers, placing whispery kisses across her forehead. He heard the broken sobs of her mother and glanced over his shoulder at where she sat bound and gagged on the floor with Emily's face buried in her side.

"Don't worry," he said turning his attention back to the young woman thrashing beneath him on the bed. "We have plenty of time." He reached out and slid his hands up the inside of Melissa's legs as she fought against him. "Plenty of time for everyone," he promised looking back over his shoulder at Emily, his mouth curling into a sadistic grin.

Elliot lay on Olivia's couch, his eyes wide, insomnia plaguing him. He couldn't shake the haunted look on Olivia's face as she headed to bed. She looked so scared, he almost hadn't let her go, wanting nothing more than to wrap her in his arms and promise her everything would be okay.

Elliot sat up, scrubbing his hands over his face. There was no way he was going to be able to sleep. He wondered if turning on the TV would wake Olivia. He reached for the remote, deciding that if he kept the volume low enough it shouldn't bother her. He grabbed the remote, his finger poised over the power button, when he heard a muffled shout.

"_No!"_

Elliot's blood froze, his heart stopped beating, and he could feel each passing second tick by as if it were eternity as he strained to listen.

His heart slammed into overdrive when he heard her scream, it echoed through the small apartment. He reached for his gun, remembering too late that he didn't have it, and raced towards her bedroom door.

He flung the door open, his eyes quickly scanning the darkened room, the moonlight that filtered in through the open window casting the room in an ethereal glow.

Olivia was sitting straight up in her bed, her legs twisted hopelessly in the sheets. Her eyes were wide and her breathing rapid. There was no one else in the room. Elliot let out a labored breath, feeling his heart rate slow, realizing there was no danger.

He walked the few steps to the bed and sat on the edge. "It was just a nightmare," she said clutching the sheets tightly.

Elliot watched in silence as she took several deep shaky breaths. "It felt so real," she spoke softly raising her eyes to meet his. He looked into her eyes, seeing a vulnerability there that left him feeling vaguely unnerved. In eight years he had never seen Olivia this unguarded.

"C'mere," he said softly, pulling her into his arms.

Olivia fell into his embrace with a sigh.

"I'm here," he soothed.

"I'm not going to let anything happen to you," Elliot promised. "You're safe."

Olivia clung to him, the remnants of her nightmare still stalking her.

"Stay with me?" The words slipped out of her mouth before she could stop them, bypassing all common sense and well honed defenses.

"Move over," he instructed, a smile on his lips. His heart felt light, despite the dark circumstances of the moment.

She moved to the other side of the bed and he followed, wrapping his arms around her.

Olivia lay protected in the circle of his arms, staring into his eyes. She felt an overwhelming wave of drowsiness flow through her, his face beginning to blur. She fought to keep her eyes open but found she couldn't keep them open, her exhaustion too much.

Her eyes drifted closed, his smile the last thing she saw before sleep claimed her.

* * *

It was nearing three am when he made his way up the stairs. He moved stealthily, not wanting to alert anyone to his presence. Riccoli smiled, thinking of the woman he had _persuaded_ to give him her code to get inside the building. 

He made his way to her door, pulling out the tools he would need to get inside. He put his present down beside her door and set to work on the lock.

It took him nearly twenty minutes before he heard the click signaling the tumblers inside the lock had fallen into place. He smiled, picking up his gift and opened the door carefully, silently walking inside.

Her apartment was just like he pictured it.

Riccoli sat the gift down, arranging it so that she would be sure to see it when she woke. He was about to leave, having done what he came to do, when the urge to see her consumed him and he turned around.

Her bedroom door was slightly ajar the edge of her bed visible through the small opening. He walked towards it, feeling tensions mount inside him as he pushed open the door slowly.

Riccoli stuck his head inside the opening, barely daring to breathe. The room came into focus slowly, his eyes needing time to adjust to the scant lighting. He felt the air rush out of him, his lungs filling instead with murderous rage. His mind balking at the sight his eyes communicated to him.

Olivia lay on her bed, a peaceful look on her face, her partners arms wrapped tightly around her.

* * *

You want to hit review ... I have freaky psychic powers so there's no point in denying it. :-) 


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note**: First, I would really like to thank you all for your wonderful reviews. Thank you so much. Second, as always beware of Riccoli scenes. And third and most important, happy reading.

I apologize for the slow update.

* * *

Elliot woke with a start, his heart hammering in his chest. He lay still for a moment, unsure what had woken him. His skin prickled with sensation, every fiber in his body screaming that something was wrong. He shifted on the bed, careful not to disturb the woman sleeping beside him.

His eyes scanned the room, searching for something to justify the uneasy feeling settling at the base of his stomach. His gaze swept the room, landing on the bedroom door. He felt alarm spread through his body like wildfire. When they had gone to sleep the door had been partially closed, now it was standing wide open.

Disentangling himself from his sleeping partner as gently as he could, he made his way over to her nightstand and grabbed her gun. Olivia began to stir, no longer feeling his warmth beside her. Her eyes opened groggily, her mind still fogged with sleep. Her eyes landed on him, opening wider as she noticed the gun in his hand.

She opened her mouth to speak, Elliot shaking his head and motioning her to keep quiet. He motioned towards the door mutely. He walked cautiously through the darkened rooms, every shadow harboring potential danger.

* * *

Riccoli pulled away from the curb, the road deserted at this time of night, his fingers grasping the wheel so tight both hands had turned a sickly shade of white. He barely registered the red light at the intersection.

The image of Olivia, his Olivia, wrapped in her partner's arms haunted his mind, driving him insane with jealousy. He jammed his foot down on the gas, his lips forming a thin tight line.

How could she betray him? He turned the corner sharply, the tires screeching in protest. He would have to punish her. She would learn the consequences of defying him.

He smiled a ghoulish smile. He would take great pleasure in watching Olivia finally break. His body tingled in anticipation.

* * *

Fin leaned across the table, his face only inches away from Mikey's face. "I'm gonna lay this out for you Mikey," Fin said impatiently. "This guy has tortured, raped, and killed more than a dozen women. And now he has his sights set on a friend of mine."

Fin felt his control slipping, knowing that every second he spent here was one that could've been used to find Riccoli before he struck again. "Time is running out. He could be raping and killing some innocent woman right now." Fin struck the table hard with his fist.

"If you know something that could help us and you don't say anything you're just as guilty as he is. And the next woman's death will be on you. If that happens I promise you're not gonna like the next conversation we have." Mikey was visibly shaking now, tears forming in his eyes.

"I'll tell you," Mikey said quietly, the tremors getting worse. "B-b-but you h-a-vv-e to protect me," he stuttered.

* * *

Olivia followed Elliot, careful not to get in the way. She had never been one to sit and passively watch as someone else took care of things. Elliot and Olivia saw the outline of the person on her couch at the same time.

Elliot aimed the gun at the middle of the skull, his finger tightening a fraction. Olivia reached over and flipped on the light. "Let me see your hands," Elliot ordered walking slowly towards the couch. "Show me your hands," he said again. He circled the couch, coming face to face with the person sitting on the couch.

Olivia watched as the gun lowered slowly, a sick feeling rising in her. She watched the emotions flit across his face. Sorrow, anger, repulsion, her heart sinking with each. She walked towards the couch; her body feeling like it was being dragged through heavy water. Elliot stepped in her path, blocking her field of vision.

"Elliot," she said softly, raising her eyes to his.

"Olivia, you don't need to see this."

"I'm fine El," she assured him with more conviction than she felt, stepping around him. She braced herself against what she was about to see.

A woman, mid thirties, propped up on her couch. Her shirt was ripped open, revealing the angry bruises that peppered her skin. Words were engraved into her skin, blood trailing from each grotesquely written declaration, a look of terror frozen on her face.

Olivia almost lost her balance, her legs threatening to give out. "God," she said backing away from the body.

"I'll call it in," Elliot said somberly reaching for the phone.

* * *

Melissa watched him, her eyes tracking his every movement across the room. She could feel the anger rolling off him, and she was terrified by it. She had watched helplessly as he killed her mother, completely calm. She could only imagine the kind of horrors he could inflict when he was angry. Melissa flinched as he ground out a name under his breath.

"_Olivia."_

After killing her mom he had forced Melissa and Emily into their dad's car. He shoved them into the floor, smiling the whole time. He smiled the entire time he was threatening them to keep out of sight. They had stopped briefly and he had left them alone, but Melissa and Emily stayed huddled in the floor board, too afraid to even lift their heads.

When he had come back to the car he had been livid, ranting about crazy things. He drove them to a house, pulling to an abrupt stop that threw them hard against the seats. He yanked open the door and pulled them out of the car, his fingers digging cruelly into their skin. He dragged them through the darkened house and down into the basement, tossing them violently to the floor.

He kept repeating her name. "_Olivia."_

He squeezed his eyes shut, his teeth grinding loudly. He had brought his captives to the only place he had ever felt truly safe. He'd brought them home, the only home that had ever mattered. His eyes popped open and Melissa had to suppress the urge to scream.

She lifted her chin and glared at him, mustering all the strength and courage she had left. She was the only one left to protect Emily, and she would do anything she had to.

* * *

"Captain," Munch said looking up as Cragen entered the squad room. "We've got a lead on Riccoli. One of Fin's informants puts Riccoli at a house out in Brooklyn. We're headed out there now."

Fin was the first to notice the look on his boss' face. "What's up?"

"There's been a development at Olivia's," he informed them.

"What happened? Is she alright?" Munch asked feeling his heart plummet.

"She's fine. Riccoli left her a little present."

* * *

Olivia felt numb. She felt like she was operating on auto pilot. She watched through a haze as CSU dusted her apartment for prints. The M.E. knelt in front of the body, her stomach revolted at what she saw. She had seen countless atrocities over the years, but nothing had prepared her for the torture that had been visited on this woman.

"This guy is one sick son of a bitch," Warner said derisively, getting to her feet. "I'd estimate she's been dead between four to six hours. I can't be certain until I do an autopsy, but it looks like all the cutting was done pre-mortem."

* * *

Riccoli yanked on her hair, pulling her head back savagely as he plunged into her from behind. He felt the scream rip through her body and a ghost of a smile appeared on his lips. His hands circled her neck, squeezing the air from her lungs.

Melissa struggled against him, her oxygen rapidly decreasing making her wild with need. He reveled in every thrash, every strangled cry, his enjoyment only intensifying. She passed out and he released her throat, his hands skimming down her body as he withdrew from her.

"Leave her alone," a small voice cried out.

Riccoli turned his attention to the small child cowering in a corner. She buried her face in the cold concrete wall, small sobs escaping her as she tried desperately to be brave. He smiled, a sickening smile, and moved closer to her.

He picked up a strand of her hair, running it through his fingers. Emily screamed trying to burrow into the wall to get away from him.

"Please," she sobbed.

Riccoli chuckled. "Don't worry little one," he said in soothing tones. "I'm done." He stood up, walking away from the little girl.

"For now," he said over his shoulder, climbing the stairs.

* * *

"There is no way I'm sitting at home while this guy is on the loose," Olivia fumed, pacing Cragen's small office.

"Olivia, you're in no condition …," Cragen started.

"Don please, don't ask me to sit around and do nothing," She pleaded, her voice tight, her eyes filled with emotion. "I can't just wait around 'til he drops another dead body at my door."

Cragen looked at her, his heart feeling like it would rip apart at the seams, the look of anguish in her eyes almost too much. "I'm sorry," he said softly. "I can't."

* * *

Elliot leaned against his desk, his eyes trained on the captain's office. He watched Olivia pace the floor, arguing with Cragen. He knew she was going crazy thinking about Riccoli out there torturing someone else. He knew she wanted to be out there, wanted desperately to find him. And he also knew there was no way in hell Cragen was going to let her.

He watched as Cragen delivered the words he'd known were coming. Even ten feet away, separated by walls and glass, he could feel her frustration, her anguish. It struck him like a thousand tiny knives.

Olivia turned away from Cragen, her hands flitting up to her face, wiping away the stray tears he knew had fallen down her face. She walked towards the door, yanking it open. She didn't even acknowledge him, heading for the door.

"Liv," Elliot called out getting to his feet.

He started after her but stopped when Cragen called his name. "Elliot. A minute?" He said, motioning him into his office.

Elliot walked reluctantly into the office and stood in front of Cragen's desk, crossing his arms in front of him.

"I'm worried about Olivia," Cragen said facing him. "She's way too close to this. Too emotional."

Elliot smiled a humorless smile. "He kidnapped her, tormented, stabbed, beat, and nearly raped her. He broke into her apartment and left a body on her couch. He carved messages to her into that body, promising all the vile things he'd do once they were together again. How's she supposed to stay detached?"

* * *

Riccoli watched her, her skin lit by the pale moonlight. She prowled the sidewalk in front of her precinct building, her face twisted in a scowl. He pulled the hood of his jacket up, his face swallowed by it, and opened the door.

He had to get closer, to feel her warmth next to his body. A burst of adrenaline coursed through him, his heart speeding as he crossed the street, his approach unnoticed by her. His foot barely landed on the curb when her partner came out of the building making his way over to her.

"What are you doing Liv? It's not safe out here. Riccoli could be anywhere," Elliot chided her.

"I'm in front of the station house Elliot. There's no way Riccoli would risk coming here. Not when every cop in the city is looking for him."

Riccoli slowed, passing them at a leisurely pace, close enough to smell the shampoo Olivia has used in her hair. His eyes slipped shut briefly, his desire shifting into overdrive.

He wanted to reach out and touch her, run his hands over her body, punish her until she screamed for him. He ached for her, his hunger barely leashed. '_Patience,' _the voice in his head cried out to him. He forced his need into submission, compelling himself to walk away from everything he wanted.

"Munch and Fin think they have a lead on where Riccoli might be hiding. Cragen's putting a team together right now," Elliot said.

Riccoli felt a smirk pull on his lips as he walked away. "They got an ID on the body Riccoli left of your couch. Her name was Samantha Bregman, 35 years old. She had two children, both girls, and a husband. No one has seen the husband since early yesterday, and the children weren't in school today."

* * *

Emily crawled over to her sister, who lay crying on the cold cement floor. Her small hand curled around her sisters tenderly.

"Mel? You okay?" Emily asked tearfully, her voice small and frightened.

Melissa clutched her sister's hand tightly. "I'm okay Em. He didn't hurt you did he?" She asked, forcing herself into a sitting position, not abandoning her hold on her sister.

Emily shook her head fervently. "He just scare me," she whispered, her eyes round with fear, her face stained with tears.

Melissa forced a small smile to her lips. "We've got to get out of here. He's going to be back soon. C'mon," she said forcing herself to get to her feet.

Emily whimpered. "He gonna kill us," she said gravely, chewing on her lip, her eyes cast down at her feet.

Melissa knelt in front of her sister, gathering her into her arms. "It's going to be okay Em. I'm going to protect you," she promised holding her tightly in her arms.

Emily wrapped her little arms around her sister and clung to her.

"I promise," Melissa whispered.

* * *

"You sure you want to hear this?" Warner asked.

Olivia nodded. "I need to."

In all her years as a M.E., working with SVU and seeing the worst people had to offer, Melinda Warner had never had a case that had struck this close to home. Olivia was a friend, and the best person she knew, she didn't deserve this. But then no one did. Melinda knew Olivia was blaming herself for Samantha Bregmans death. And she knew that hearing the gruesome details of how Samantha had suffered would only make it worse on her.

"The victim was beaten, stabbed, and brutally raped repeatedly. There is severe vaginal tearing and edema present. It's too early for an official cause of death, but I'd say your victim died of acute pulmonary edema. She drowned in her own blood."

* * *

"There's no one here," an officer announced coming up behind Munch. "But we found something in the living room."

Munch followed the officer down a hallway lined with pictures. Munch stopped, his eyes caught on the pictures of the girls. They were laughing in the pictures, playing soccer, the piano.

He felt his heart wrench painfully, knowing that those days were all behind them now. Their lives would never be the same again. He tore his eyes away from the pictures and walked the rest of the way down the hall and into the living room.

Taped to the TV was a handwritten note that read simply 'press play'. Fin ripped the note from the TV, his face contorted in disgust. "This is just a game to this freak," he seethed. "I can't watch this."

Munch watched his partner walk away, knowing exactly what he was feeling. He knew, without seeing it, exactly what would be on the tape. He didn't want to see it, he didn't know if he could handle it.

It was getting harder and harder to distance himself from the victims. It was damn near impossible lately. But he knew he had to see the tape, knew there might be something there that could help.

"Play it."

* * *

Melissa pulled at the tiny windows that cut into the walls, her fingers scraping along the harsh cement. They wouldn't budge. Melissa grunted in defeat, sinking to the ground, her mind rapidly searching for a way out. Her eyes darted around the dim room searching for anything that could help free them, or at least something to defend themselves with.

She heard his footsteps on the floorboards above them at the same time her eyes landed on an old broken table half buried under boxes of knick knacks. Melissa hurried over to it, her heart beating so fiercely she was afraid it would break free from her chest. She shoved the boxes off the table hastily, sending them crashing loudly to the ground. His footsteps stopped, silence blanketed the house as he stood still and listened.

Melissa worked frantically, trying to break one of the heavy legs free from the table. She heard his footsteps start again, this time with greater speed. She was nearly hysterical with terror, working with strength and determination she never knew she had. She pulled the leg free with a tremendous jerk, losing her footing she fell to the ground.

She scrambled to her feet, dragging her weapon with her. She stood in front of her sister, holding the table leg like a bat.

"Stay behind me," Melissa ordered shakily.

* * *

Olivia felt the nausea well up inside her again. She squeezed her eyes shut and leaned her head back against the headrest of her seat.

Elliot glanced over at her. "You okay?" He asked worriedly.

She shook her head. "No. I can't get his words out of my head. The words Riccoli carved into her."

Elliot pulled the car to a stop at a red light. "Liv," he began softly.

She opened her eyes and turned her head to look at him. "It's my fault El," she said, her voice cracking. "Those women… those little girls Elliot…" She thought of those girls, trapped somewhere, scared and helpless and she couldn't stop the tears that fell down her cheeks.

Elliot's hand reached out of its own accord, gently wiping her tears away. "None of this is your fault. There's nothing you could have done," he said, tenderly stroking her face.

* * *

Riccoli walked down the steps slowly, giving his eyes time to adjust to the dim light. He saw her standing in the middle of the floor clutching a table leg tightly in her hands. Her eyes were huge with fear, her hands shaking violently.

"I thought I made myself clear," he said slowly, his words coming in time with his footfalls. "On what would happen if you defy me." He came to a stop as he reached the landing, his hands hanging loosely at his sides, his head cocked slightly to one side. "I guess I'll have to educate you on the penalties of flouting the rules."

Riccoli lunged at her, but Melissa stood her ground waiting for the perfect moment to strike. When he got close enough she brought the table leg down as hard as she could, making contact with the side of his head. He fell to his knees, toppling to the ground, clutching his head.

"Run!" Melissa screamed at Emily dropping the table leg.

Emily raced to the stairs as fast as her little legs could carry her, Melissa half a step behind. They raced up the steps and through the house, making it to the front door before Melissa felt him close behind her.

"Get as far away from here as possible. No matter what, remember I love you," she said, her voice breaking. She pulled open the front door and pushed her sister through it, shutting it quickly behind her. She turned to face the monster that pursued her, tears streaming down her face, her heart beating ruthlessly in her chest.

He smiled at her, a huge feral grin covering his face. "That, was a mistake."

* * *

Katie was running late, as usual. The dry cleaners had lost her favorite dress, which she was planning to wear on her blind date later that night. Then the lines at the pharmacy had been a nightmare, and now she was having to route around some construction which as far she could tell consisted of nothing more than blocking the road off.

Katie could barely hear her cell phone as it started to ring, it was buried so deep in her purse. She searched for it blindly. Unable to find it she took her eyes off the road for five seconds. Finally finding the phone she pulled it out of her purse.

Katie brought her eyes back up to the road just in time to see a little girl standing in the middle of the street. She slammed her foot on the brake, praying the car would stop in time.

* * *

Hit that review button. You know you want to ;-)


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: First I'd like to thank all of you for reading this story, and especially all of you who took the time to review. Thank you a million times over, it means a lot to me. Second, I would like to apologize for the slow updates. Things have been really crazy around here lately and I haven't had time to write as much as I'd like to. I appreciate all the patience you've all shown me.

Hope you like it. Happy reading.

* * *

'_I'm going to die.'_ She knew it with a certainty she had never experienced in her entire life. She wasn't afraid, not anymore. He had done terrible things to her, things that would leave scars, both physically and emotionally, things that left her praying for death to come. 

Melissa squeezed her eyes shut. She felt the cold hard steel of the blade on her skin, the touch of it almost as horrifying as the feel of her captor's free hand as it caressed her body. She felt the blade bite into her skin, felt horror and relief flood her, thinking '_This is it.'_

Riccoli knew there would be time. There would be plenty of time before little Emily got to the police. Time before he had to leave his home and never look back. Time he would use to hone his talents, to learn what would make a woman scream. He'd use her, and then leave her body behind for Olivia to find.

Tears squeezed past Melissa's eyelids and fell down her face. She felt the blade leave her skin, and his hands roughly grab her hips forcing her legs apart. He pounded into her, the force of the connection shifting her across the bare floor. Melissa let out a broken sob as everything left inside her shattered.

"Kill me," she pleaded, her breath coming in tortured gasps as he punished her with his body. Riccoli laughed, pushing deeper into her. He lifted his knife to her throat and pressed it cruelly against her skin. The knife sliced across her flesh, a thin line of blood trickling down her neck.

"Not yet," he hummed sliding the blade down her body, cutting into her as the knife traveled lower. "Soon," he said watching the pool of blood form around her. "Soon."

* * *

Katie fell out of her car, her legs unable to support her weight. She stumbled over to where the little girl lay, the harsh surface of the road biting into her knees as she fell to her side. She had been going too fast. She hadn't been paying attention, and now someone's child was laying spread out on the road because of her. She would never forgive herself. 

Her hands shook as she reached to feel for a pulse, her breathing shallow, tears slid down her face unnoticed. She breathed a sigh of relief, finding a strong steady pulse. The little girl's eyes fluttered open, and immediately focused on Katie's. "Please, help Melissa," she whispered before her eyes rolled back and her head lolled to the side.

Katie's heart leapt into her throat, her hand scrambling to feel for a pulse. She sobbed hysterically, her head falling to rest on the small body. She pulled her head up and looked down at the tightly clutched cell phone in her hands. She dialed 911, her hands shaking violently. "I need an ambulance. There's been an accident."

"Alright ma'am, calm down. What is your location?"

Katie looked up at the street signs, relaying the information to the operator.

"What is the nature of the accident?"

Katie took a deep shaky breath before answering. "I hit a little girl with my car. She's lost consciousness, but she has a strong pulse."

"Alright ma'am. The ambulance is on its way."

"Please hurry."

* * *

Olivia yawned, rubbing her hands over her face tiredly. She had stubbornly refused to leave the station, practically daring Cragen to try and make her leave. She was going over everything they'd gathered on Riccoli, the wheels in her mind turning each piece of information over and over in her head. 

She watched the tape Munch and Fin had brought back with them from the Bregman's house over and over, trying to see something that had been overlooked.

"How many times are you going to watch this Liv? There's nothing here. You're just torturing yourself," Elliot asked, a note of frustration in his voice.

Olivia grimaced, her eyes focused on the screen, the images burned into her mind, forever branded there. "Until I find something. Or until someone finds this bastard," she ground out between clenched teeth. She paused the video, Riccoli's face filling the screen. He smiled at the camera, his mouth twisted into an obscene version of a smile.

The light in the room glinted off the knife in his hand. Elliot watched in aggravation as she played the video frame by frame as Riccoli shoved the knife into Samantha Bregman, her face contorted in pain. Elliot saw Olivia's hand shake, the remote falling from her hand clattering to the paper littered table.

"Damn it Olivia!" Elliot exploded, springing from his chair. "Stop doing this to yourself. This is not helping anyone. Don't let your guilt over something you couldn't control destroy you." He stabbed the power button on the TV, the monstrous images on the screen swallowed by blackness.

"You're lecturing me?" Olivia laughed contemptuously, getting slowly to her feet. "Where the hell do you get off Elliot? How many times have I pulled you back from the deep end?" She leaned over the table; her hands spread across it, and looked him dead in the eye. "What happened to that woman," she pointed to the dark TV screen, her voice cracking. "And what is happening to those _children…_" her voice faltered and tears sprang into her eyes "…right now, is because of me. How am I supposed to live with that?"

Ever since Elliot had known her, Olivia had always become emotionally involved in cases. It was what made her a great cop; it was what drove her to fight for the victims. It was also the thing that was going to kill her if she let it.

"Olivia," he said softly, his eyes shadowed with concern. "This isn't your fault," he said, his hand motioning towards the now silent television. "You know that."

Her eyes were heartbreaking; fixing him in their tortured gaze. The haunted sound of her voice ripped out every stitch of strength she had given him, she had mended in his soul and now she was shredding it.

"I couldn't save them," she whispered as tears fell down her face. "Riccoli couldn't get to me, so he went after them. He went after them Elliot," she said incredulously. "They're just pawns in his demented game."

Her teeth tugged on her lower lip, pulling it into her mouth. She reached up and hastily dried her tears away, letting out a long sigh as she did it. "I have to find him Elliot. I can't just sit around feeling sorry for myself while those children are out there somewhere suffering." She reached for the remote, turning the TV back on. Elliot pushed the power button again and turned to face her.

"I get that Liv. I really do. But this isn't the way to do it. It doesn't do anyone any good for you to sit here torturing yourself. It doesn't help find those little girls, it doesn't help find Riccoli, and it sure as hell doesn't help you."

Olivia glowered at him and pushed the power button on the remote, once again filling the screen with wretched images. "I have to do something," she said exasperated. Elliot smiled, a patronizing half smile, and reached down calmly and yanked the cord from the wall. The room was dead silent, the heat from Olivia's glare burning his skin. He stood back up, still holding the cord in his hand.

"Elliot," she said with a false air of calm. "Plug it back in."

"Liv," he said twirling the cord lightly in his hands. "Never gonna happen."

Olivia threw the remote on the table between them, advancing on him slowly. Elliot stood his ground. His mind screamed at him to move, run, anything to avoid the impending battle with his partner. She stood in front of him. For the second time in as many days she was toe to toe with him, staring him down.

Elliot felt the electricity coursing between them, her body so close it was impossible not to feel the heat from it wash over his skin. "Liv," he began, his mind choked with mirages of heat, images of Olivia sliding over him, her eyes locked with his. The sound of her moaning his name, her legs wrapped around …

"Give it to me," she demanded staring into his eyes.

Elliot coughed. Blood rushed through his body, pounding in his veins, demanding to be acknowledged. "What?!?" He asked dropping the cord from now limp fingers, his mouth hanging open.

Olivia studied his face, his expression more diverse than the population of New York. Shock, confusion, amusement, and desire. She felt her face flame in response as she realized her choice of words.

"Jesus Elliot," she said averting her eyes from his. "The cord. I was talking about the cord." Her mind indulged itself with images of Elliot, muscles rippling, sweat pouring off his overexerted body. The sound of her name falling from his lips. His hands… She felt a shiver of excitement run through her and had to physically stop herself from grabbing him.

"The cord. Right," he said smugly, far too proud of himself at the desire that had sprung to life in her eyes.

She raised her eyes defiantly to his. "Get over yourself," she said, hating herself for the breathy tone her voice had taken.

He flashed his teeth at her, his mouth widening into a broad grin. "We never finished our conversation at the hospital. And I think it's about time we stop playing games," he said advancing on her, forcing her to retreat backwards. "We got interrupted before, but this time you're going to hear what I have to say," he promised.

She walked backwards, desperately trying to put some distance between them, trying to shake the haze of desire that clouded her mind, but everywhere she went he followed. She stopped, the backs of her legs colliding with the table.

"Elliot," Olivia began, her voice betraying her.

"Olivia," he interrupted, gazing into her eyes, his voice tender. "We've been partners for eight years. And I know I've been a pain in the ass for a lot of that time." Olivia smiled. "Okay, maybe all of the time," Elliot said with a smile. "I didn't want to believe things had changed between us. I was so damn scared that any change would only separate us again that I wasn't being honest, with myself or with you. I'm done being scared of this. Liv, I've wanted so long to tell you how much I…"

Elliot stopped, hearing someone clear their throat behind him. He turned around to find Munch standing in the doorway unashamedly staring. "Emily Bregman's just been admitted to St. Mary's Hospital," he informed them, a small smile playing across his lips. "If you're not too busy," he paused giving them a pointed look. "I thought you might want to talk to her." Munch walked out the door, closing it softly behind him.

Elliot looked at Olivia, neither one having moved from their previous positions. "We're not done with this conversation," he said locking his eyes on hers. "Not by a long shot."

* * *

Emily woke surrounded by light and noise, immediately unsettled by her strange surroundings. She looked frantically around the room, trying desperately to calm the rising panic she felt inside. The door to the room opened and she screamed, cowering in the bed as far away from the trespasser as she could get. 

She squeezed her eyes tightly shut, jumping as she felt a hand lightly touch her shoulder. "Emily." The soft voice fluttered through her and she felt instantly relaxed, her fear slowly vanishing, almost like it had never been there at all. "Honey, it's okay. I'm a police officer. I'm here to help you." Emily turned around, facing the woman sitting on the edge of her bed, smiling at her.

"My name is Olivia. And this is Elliot," she said with a smile, gesturing to the man standing beside the bed. "We'd like to ask you a few questions if that's okay." Emily nodded, pulling her bottom lip into her mouth, her eyes darting between the man and woman. "Do you remember what happened Emily?"

Emily nodded slowly, her eyes misting with tears. "Yes," she said in a small voice. "I member." Her eyes focused on Olivia's, huge and round and filled with unspeakable anguish.

Olivia reached for her hand, wrapping it tightly in hers. "I know its scary sweetie, but we need to talk about what happened. Can you tell me?"

Emily nodded, tears rolling down her face. "Mommy took me and Mel to eat. When we get back the man waiting for us. He did bad things. He made mommy cry," she whimpered. "He hurted mommy and Mel," she wailed, her tears coming in streams. "Mel make me run, make me leave her. And now he going to kill my sister."

Olivia pulled her gently into her arms, wrapping them around her protectively and let her cry. "It's okay baby. It's okay," she soothed.

Olivia sat motionless, tears forming in her eyes, her heart aching for the child she cradled in her arms. "We're gonna find him Emily. We won't let him kill her," Olivia said her hand stroking Emily's hair. "I promise you."

Emily sniffled, lifting her head up. "Olivia," she said, her eyes wide and round, filled with giant tears that made her seem younger than she was. "I member where he at."

* * *

Riccoli sat back on his heels and sighed with disappointment. The little bit of excitement he had felt with this girl had long since diminished. She lay pathetically whimpering on the scarred floor of his living room, her legs lifelessly spread. 

"That was disappointing," he said clucking his tongue. "But then what did I expect? You're nothing. A worse lay than your whore mother," he said getting to his feet. "Maybe your sister will be better, more exciting," Riccoli said leering down at her. "A perfect little angel. I can't wait to rip into her. To hear her beg and scream, feel her struggle against me as I …"

"You'll never get near her," Melissa vowed, struggling to sit up. "By now she's far out of your reach. She's safe from you," she said, fire flashing in her eyes.

Riccoli smiled, reminding Melissa of a twisted version of the Cheshire cat's. "She's never safe from me. There's nowhere I can't find her. No one that can stop me," he said menacingly, moving to stand over her. He laughed, the sound hollow in the sparse room, it bounced off the walls filling her ears with its malevolence.

Melissa glared up at him; blindly reaching for the knife he had carelessly thrown aside believing he had broken her. "Leave my sister alone," she ground out, her fingers closing around the handle of the knife.

"Why would I do that?" He asked mirthfully.

Melissa brought the knife up swiftly, swinging wide and slashing at anything within range. She felt the knife make solid contact with his leg, crashing through muscle and tissue, grinding into bone.

He howled in pain, his fist connecting with her face sending her sprawling backwards. He grabbed the knife with both hands, gritting his teeth against the pain and pulled. Melissa sprang from the floor, her body screaming in protest and moved as quickly as she could towards the door.

Her hand landed on the knob and she felt his hand fist in her hair. He pulled back viciously causing her to cry out. "You stupid bitch!" He screamed, his face red with fury. He slammed her head into the solid oak door, watching with satisfaction as her eyes rolled back and she slumped to the floor.

* * *

"That has to be the house," Olivia pointed, staying concealed behind the side of the dilapidated house several houses away from the target. Her chest tightened, her heart feeling like it would burst, praying they weren't too late. "It's the only one that matches Emily's description." Elliot nodded, reaching for his radio. 

"Do we have visual confirmation?"

"No sign of the hostage." Static crackled over the air for an eternity before Elliot heard the words he'd been praying for since this nightmare had begun. "We have the target in sight."

"Entry team, go."

* * *

Riccoli pulled the knife from his leg with a grunt, his eyes sliding shut as his head started spinning. He ripped her shirt apart, shredding it. He tied a make-shift bandage around his leg and limped over to her grabbing a fist full of her hair. She cried out, returning to semi-consciousness. He pulled her to the middle of the floor and brought his knife to her throat. 

"Time to die bitch."

* * *

They moved stealthily, their footsteps barely registering. His team took up positions around the door. He had been on countless operations like this one, but it never got any easier. Every cop knew the dangers of the job, but no one ever thought it would affect them until it was too late. "I don't want anyone getting sloppy in there. Keep your firing lines clear. There could be a hostage in there, so don't hesitate," he whispered. He gave the signal and all the officer's fingers tightened on the trigger. "GO."

* * *

**What did you think? Hit that review button and be heard.**


	9. Chapter 9

Authors Note: It's a little sad when a story has to end, but they all do eventually. I'm really sorry for the slow update. I had the worst case of writers block. I just want to say thank you to all of you who have stuck with this story. I _know_ it's not always easy to take the time to review, so thank you double to all of you who did. Thank you eternally to my beta, I would've had a nervous breakdown without you. And I hope you like this chapter. Happy reading:-)

* * *

The battering ram slammed into the door, bouncing off. They slammed it forward again, hearing a satisfying crack as the door frame splintered. The door sprang open and the officers rushed through. None prepared for the sight that lay before them.

* * *

His breathing was labored, the wound in his leg protesting the hurried movement. Riccoli glanced over his shoulder, sure that he would see them running after him any second. He had barely escaped, the sound of metal colliding with wood alerting him to their impending arrival.

He cursed under his breath, stumbling through the backyards of houses once luxurious and beautiful, now putrid and forgotten. Everything had gone so wrong. All his beautifully crafted plans were slipping right through his fingers. The emotions that flowed through him were fierce in their tumult, swiftly tossing his fragile psyche brutally against the crumbling walls of confidence buried deep inside. Anger and frustration burst inside him, a devastating flood of rage swept across him engulfing everything in its path.

He let out a howl of pain as he fell, his injured leg twisting torturously underneath him.

* * *

Riccoli was nowhere to be found. After the initial shock of the grizzly scene had worn off several officers had sprung into action, clearing the rest of the house. Several more officers rushed to the young woman's side. She lay on the floor, clutching her neck, blood seeping foully through her fingers and down her throat. The gash the bastard had slashed was a reasonably shallow cut, but it bled like it had been slashed straight through. A few more minutes and she would have bled out completely. 

"There's no time to wait for a bus. We've gotta take her in our car," Officer Maloney called to her partner who had just come back into the room. Jennifer Maloney had only been a police officer for a little over three months. She had never seen anything like this, except on TV, and she was trying hard not to lose control.

"Hurry!" She shouted at him, pulling her uniform shirt off and pressing it against the victim's throat in an attempt to slow the bleeding. She felt her face burn realizing too late what she had on underneath. She hadn't had time to do the laundry this week, so she had thrown on the only thing in her drawer and headed in to work, a little t-shirt her boyfriend had given to her as a gag gift. The t-shirt had the words 'cuff me, I'm a cop groupie' scrawled across it. No one batted an eye at the shirt, but she knew that once this was over she'd never hear the end of it.

Her partner lifted the girl effortlessly in his arms, rushing towards the door. Jennifer rushed alongside him, holding the shirt tightly on the wound. "Don't think," he huffed, breathing heavily under the strain of the added weight. "For a second, that we're not gonna talk about that shirt you're wearing," he said with a small smirk.

They reached the squad car and she pulled open the back door, momentarily letting up on the pressure on the wound as she slid inside. Her partner leaned inside, placing the girl on the seat beside her, the victims head lying in her lap. She looked up gravely at her partner, noticing that her breathing was becoming more and more labored. "Hurry."

* * *

Olivia stood in the doorway, her eyes traversing the scene in front of her. She had seen a lot of things in her years on the force. And in New York most of those things had been far more gruesome, far more twisted than what she was seeing now. But none of them cut quite so swiftly to her heart. 

She squeezed her eyes tightly closed, her world spinning away beneath her feet. She felt the bile rise in her throat, and her legs trembled with the strain of keeping her standing. Then she felt him beside her, his strong presence settling over her in a sudden wave of peace. His hand touched her shoulder and she leaned into him without even thinking, sinking into his side, her head resting on his shoulder. It scared her to think how dependant she was on him, how much she needed him especially now. She pulled herself reluctantly away from him, immediately feeling the world grow a little colder.

"I just heard from the officers that took Melissa to the hospital," Elliot said trying to ignore the ache of loss he'd been experiencing since she pulled away from him. "She's in surgery right now. But the doctors think her chances look good."

Olivia felt a small sense of relief hearing his words. "Good," she nodded slowly, her eyes once again taking in the crime scene. "That's good," she murmured her eyes drowning in the blood that covered the floor. Elliot stepped in front of her, blocking her view of the living room.

"I've got some officers canvassing the neighborhood just in case Riccoli is still around here somewhere," Elliot said, his eyes searching hers out. Olivia couldn't look at him, she could feel the tears surfacing again and she didn't want him to see how much this was affecting her.

She tried to pinpoint the moment, the exact second when she'd started letting her emotions get the best of her. She knew what Huang would say, 'It's healthy to feel this way. You experienced a significant trauma when you were abducted, and you haven't really had time to heal properly. Give it some time.' But time was something she couldn't afford right now. She needed to find Riccoli. She couldn't rest until she did.

"Liv? Are you alright?" He asked touching her shoulder gently.

Olivia shook herself out of her reverie and glanced up at him. "I'm gonna go help with the search," she said sidestepping the question, pulling away from him. She turned quickly on her heel and walked purposefully out the door and into the bright afternoon sun.

* * *

Riccoli crouched in one corner of the condemned house he'd stumbled into, his leg throbbing from the strain of moving it so quickly. 

The house had seen better days. Though chipped and peeling now you could still see the elegant designs that had once adorned the walls of the sagging front room. The entire house smelled of mold and decay, the stench of filth hung heavily in the air. He scrunched up his nose, the odor saturating the air around him, suffocating him in its intensity.

Riccoli tried to concentrate, pushing aside the foul stench in the air around him and the intense stomach churning pain in his leg. He knew it was only a matter of time before the police surrounded him, there was no way that he could hope to out run them. He needed another way out, another plan.

He knew without a doubt that his Olivia would be out there, searching aggressively for him. The guilt that ate at her would be insatiable by now, all the voices of his victims crying out inside her, eating away at her until there was nothing left for her to cling to. She wouldn't stop until she found him.

But for the first time in his entire life he had no plan. The thought shook him to his very core, shivers echoed down his spine. He'd always had a plan. Always knew just what was going to happen.

Until now.

Until her.

A thought sparked in his mind, a tiny flicker of a growing inferno, the blaze burning through his blood. He'd been arrogant, too assured in his own talents. And he had been punished for his vanity. Determination flickered in his eyes, a resolve more powerful than anything he'd ever known swept over him. She was the ultimate test, his final judgment.

'_Olivia.' _

She would be his greatest victory.

Or she would spell his doom.

* * *

It seemed like a lifetime passed as he searched for Olivia. He ducked down a small alleyway between two derelict houses, his eyes scanning the area. Elliot was kicking himself for letting her get so far away from him. He should have gone after her the second she spun away from him and headed out to join the search for Riccoli. But he was momentarily floored by the vulnerability and torment he'd seen in her as their eyes briefly locked. 

She was spinning out of control; he could see it on her face. He felt it every time she avoided his gaze. He had been through it countless times. He knew he would've fallen victim to it, he would have listened to Kathy's well intended urgings to take reassignment, if not for Liv. And it would have been the biggest mistake of his life. He couldn't imagine doing anything else. Olivia was what had pulled him back from the unthinkable every time.

Elliot felt a small twinge of guilt that it wasn't his wife who had saved him, who had been there for him when he needed it most. A momentary longing for days gone by rushed through him. Kathy had been everything to him once. Hadn't she?

She had given him four beautiful children who he loved more than his life. And she had tried, God she had tried, to understand everything he went through everyday. She'd tried to comfort him, tried to salve the terrible anguish that punished him too often after the depravities of the world had preyed on an innocent child.

Kathy hadn't known. There was no way she could have. He couldn't explain it to her. He couldn't bring himself to darken her world, not even to save himself from the abyss.

Olivia had known. Without words, without explanations, she had just _known_. She had been there when he needed her. She hadn't tried to fix anything. She hadn't backed down when he pushed, instead pushing him back. She had unknowingly given him back the light, hauling him up from the void he'd plunged into; his world began to fill with hope again. And he loved her. Before he knew what was happening. Before his head had filled in what his heart already knew so well.

Elliot was so consumed in his thoughts that he never saw it coming. The sound of labored breathing reached his ears a fraction too late. Something hard and heavy struck him, the blow glancing off the side of his face as he tried to face his attacker. It felt like he was trying to move through heavy water, his arms and legs refused to cooperate with his desire to defend himself.

Elliot sank to the ground, his legs betraying him. His head fell heavily onto the hard cement and he felt nothingness creeping through his body, his eyes threatening a betrayal of their own. He felt an overwhelming surge of alarm settle over him.

* * *

Olivia leaned against the wall, silent tears shuddering inside her with each hurried breath. It was all around her now. The pain, the torment Riccoli had inflicted. She felt the victims' pain surge through her, all of their torment and fear overwhelming her. 

How was she supposed to live with it? How was she supposed to go on everyday knowing that she was the reason? She was why he had gone after them. How was she supposed to ever be okay with that?

Her cell rang and she pushed herself off the wall, pulling the phone from her pocket. "Benson," she answered, her voice tired and weary. She listened silently for a few minutes. "Thanks for letting me know," she whispered before ending the call. "Thank God," she whispered to herself, a tear escaping her tightly closed eyes. She had never been so happy to receive a call from the hospital.

Melissa Bregman had pulled through.

* * *

Riccoli looked on with immense satisfaction as his eyes fought to stay open. Olivia's partner struggled to get to his feet, never making it more than an inch or two off the ground before falling back. 

"Detective," he clucked, a smile creasing his face. "I expected better from you. I thought you'd at least be good for a decent fight. Your partner put up more of a struggle," Riccoli taunted. "Don't tell me a bitch has more fight in her than a big strong cop like you."

Elliot's head felt like it was about to explode, Riccoli's words echoing hollowly in his ears. He knew he wouldn't be able to hold out much longer. Soon he would lose whatever semblance of consciousness that he was clinging to.

Elliot used every bit of strength he could and pulled himself unsteadily to his feet, swaying precariously. His entire body was screaming at him to just give up, to lie down and let the inky blackness envelop him. He shook his head, trying to clear it of the webs of shadows that clogged his vision.

"I'm gonna kill you," Elliot promised, the sound ringing in his ears sounding impossibly far away.

Riccoli smiled at him, the image growing fuzzier in Elliot's eyes with each passing minute. Elliot clenched his fists tightly against his sides, knowing he wasn't going to get many chances he had to make sure that each punch landed. He feigned stumbling, his eyes locked on Riccoli. Riccoli fell for the act, moving in to kick him when he fell. Elliot saw his chance, the perfect opening, and he took it landing a solid jab to Riccoli's mid-section. All of his fury and fear tunneled into that punch, knocking Riccoli back several feet.

Riccoli slammed into the warped siding of the nearby house making a noise loud enough to draw attention. His leg twisted under him and he howled from the pain that throbbed through him.

Riccoli got back on his feet quicker than Elliot anticipated and charged at him, carrying him several feet back and slamming him into the brick wall of the house next door. His hands wrapped around Elliot's neck and tightened.

Elliot fought as hard as he could, drawing on every ounce of strength he had left in him. He brought his arms up, curling his hands into fists he landed a solid left hook to Riccoli's face. But Riccoli was like a demon possessed, fueled by an unholy strength. His hands tightened around Elliot's throat, he pulled Elliot away from the wall only to slam his head back into the brick.

Elliot felt oblivion slide over him. He felt Riccoli pull him off the wall again. He knew the next hit would crush his skull.

'_Liv._'

He wanted to see her, one last time, to know she was going to be okay. He wanted that more than his next breath. He heard an evil laugh, heard Riccoli tell him he'd take care of Liv for him, and just as he was slipping into nothingness he heard a shot ring out.

* * *

Olivia stood at the mouth of the alley, her breath coming in ragged gasps. She'd heard sounds of a struggle and took off like a shot, her instincts telling her to run as fast as she could. Everything moved in slow motion as her eyes adjusted to the shadows that had descended on the small alleyway between two rundown houses. 

When she saw Riccoli her hand reached immediately for her weapon. She saw him struggling with someone, but she couldn't see who it was. She raised her weapon, aiming it at his back, and called out for him to stop. It didn't seem like he'd heard her at all, his hands tightening around his victim's throat. He pulled back and moved to slam the person against the wall and Olivia fired.

The gunshot echoed through the abandoned neighborhood like an atomic explosion. She just kept seeing the faces of the victims. Her mind kept replaying the videotape Riccoli had left behind for her. Riccoli turned to her, his eyes fixed on her face.

"Olivia?" He asked, shock registering on his face. He moved towards her and she fired again, this time hitting him in the stomach. Blood poured from the new wound, a red fountain slowly oozing from beneath his skin. He fell to the ground and she moved forward with cat like speed, time bounding back to its normal velocity, her gun still aimed at Riccoli. She glanced over at his prey, now lying on the ground motionless, and her heart stopped.

'_Elliot.'_

"God," she breathed, sinking to her knees next to him dropping her gun beside her. She pressed her hand to the side of his neck, praying to every deity she had ever heard of to let her find a pulse. She breathed a small sigh, her eyes sliding shut. He was still alive. Her eyes snapped open and traveled over him, surveying the damage. He was bleeding steadily from a nasty gash on the side of his head, and angry red marked his throat where Riccoli had tried to strangle him.

She pulled her radio off her belt and called for help, telling dispatch they had an officer down in need of immediate medical attention. Then she looked around for something to use to put pressure on his wound, her eyes landing on Riccoli. His eyes were glassy, his vision fixed. He was so still Olivia couldn't tell whether he was dead or alive.

"You'll always be mine," Riccoli whispered suddenly, his eyes locking with hers. Blood trickled from between his lips, his teeth red and slick with blood. "I'll never be gone," he gasped beginning to wheeze. His lips formed a twisted smile. "_Never_," he whispered as his eyes slithered shut.

She heard the sound of feet pounding on the cement, the distinctive sound of radio chatter, and in the distance the unmistakable sound of an approaching siren.

* * *

"_He's stable." The doctor looked at her, his eyes taking in her disheveled clothing and wide eyes. Her face was stained with tears, and she looked like she was barely able to keep herself standing. _

_The doctor spoke to her carefully. Always a bad sign. "Just tell me," she said solemnly. "Whatever it is, just say it." _

_The doctor sighed, nodding. "Your partner suffered several minor factures to the skull. A few cracked ribs. And there was some internal bleeding but we've got that under control now. However there's really no way to know the affects of the head trauma until he regains consciousness," the doctor paused letting his words sink in. "Which he hasn't yet."_

"_Is that unusual?" She asked feeling her chest constrict painfully._

_The doctor shook his head. "Not necessarily. We just need to monitor him closely over the next few hours. We'll know more soon."_

Olivia sat beside him, the room dark except the small light of the moon that filtered through barely parted curtains. She could just make out the shape of his body lying so still on the hospital bed. She had stayed with him through everything, her heart twisting more with each passing hour of silent immobility. The doctors were starting to get worried. She could see it in their carefully neutral expressions; she heard it in every cautiously worded platitude.

Olivia heard the door open and before she could speak or move her eyes exploded, the overhead light filling the room with blinding white light. She groaned and squeezed her eyes tightly shut. "Damn it," she swore under her breath.

"Sorry."

Olivia froze. She knew that voice. It was the last voice she had expected to hear. The last voice she wanted to hear. She opened her eyes quickly, wincing as the light invaded her eyes.

"I didn't know anyone else was in here," Kathy said looking annoyed that she'd been wrong. "How is he?" She asked making her way over to Elliot's side.

"The doctors think they've stopped the bleeding. We won't know the extent of the damage done until he wakes up. So it's just a waiting game right now," Olivia said getting to her feet. "I'm sorry I didn't call you. I wasn't sure if I should. I thought with all you and Elliot have been going through with the divorce right now it might be a little awkward."

Kathy looked over at her, her brow furrowed in confusion. "Didn't Elliot tell you that he asked to move back home?"

Olivia felt like the ground had disappeared beneath her feet and she was free falling. She couldn't speak, couldn't move. Her heart fell silent, her blood freezing in her veins. "No, he didn't."

"We've decided to give it another try. Twenty years of marriage isn't something you just walk away from," she said watching Olivia's reaction carefully. Olivia stood silent, her eyes trained on Kathy, unblinking. "Well, thank you for staying with him. I'll let him know you were here," Kathy said sitting on the edge of the bed, her hand closing around his. "Would you send the doctor in on your way out?" She asked turning away from Olivia, her gaze concentrated only on Elliot.

Olivia felt her words sting as if her hand had reached out and branded them across her face. "Sure," she said turning towards the door. She heard Kathy's words echo through her mind, felt them burn across her body until she was consumed by the flames. It couldn't be true. He would have told her. Wouldn't he?

"Liv."

Olivia froze, her breath catching in her throat. She turned slowly, scanning his face for alertness. He opened his eyes, squinting against the light. "Liv?" He croaked again.

"I'm here," Olivia said standing her ground. She found herself suddenly wanting to hold his hand, the desire overwhelming and surprising to her. She was so confused right now. She didn't know what to believe. She glanced up to see Kathy watching her, her eyes narrowed into tiny slits as she watched Olivia.

"It's so bright in here," Elliot groaned, fighting to keep his eyes open against the blinding light. Olivia walked over and clicked on the lamp beside the bed, walking quickly back to turn off the overhead light.

"Elliot," Kathy said, drawing his attention to her.

Olivia watched as Elliot opened his eyes fully, his gaze resting on his wife. "Kathy."

One word. That's all it took for her world to come crashing in. Clarity most unkind.

Kathy.

His wife.

Olivia watched as Kathy smiled down at him, her hand reaching up to caress his face lovingly, holding his gaze with a small smile.

Olivia cleared her throat. "I'm just going to go get the doctor," she said, her voice faltering slightly.

Elliot heard the tremor in her voice, a sound so small no one else would have heard it. It was a sound that sent tremors straight to his heart. He turned his head quickly, immediately regretting the quick movement..

"Liv," he began, his head pounding from moving it so quickly.

She shook her head, cutting him off with just a look. Not trusting herself to speak she grabbed the handle and made a hasty retreat. She didn't stop walking until she made it to the elevator, slipping inside just as the doors were sliding shut.

* * *

Elliot stared after her. His heart feeling like it was ready to jump out of his chest and run after her. He turned his gaze slowly back to his wife. 

Kathy watched, her eyes wide with fear and shock, her mouth slightly open. Her greatest nightmare unfolded in front of her eyes.

She knew the words, even before he spoke them. She'd heard them enough times in the moments before she'd shake the remnants of nightmares that had plagued her sleep from her mind.

She had tried to push the thoughts away. Thoughts that told her while she was sleeping alone, he was with her. Always with her. She tried to tell herself that it was just paranoia. That Elliot loved her. But deep down she knew this day was coming. This day had stalked her for nearly four years.

"Kathy, we need to talk."

* * *

Olivia couldn't bring herself to go back to the hospital. She couldn't face Elliot yet. She couldn't be his friend, not now. She didn't have the strength to stand by and smile and tell him how happy she was for him that he was going home. 

She needed to get her mind off of Elliot. She sighed and picked up the paperwork on her desk, shuffling through it. Her eyes landed on the DD5 that had started it all. Sara Bowman, the only one of Riccoli's victims that had the courage to come forward. She could still hear the girl's whispered recount of how Riccoli had violated her.

"I thought I might find you here." His voice startled her out of her thoughts and she came crashing back to reality.

"What are you doing here Elliot? Shouldn't you be at the hospital?" She asked, her eyes darting up from the paperwork in her hands to look at him.

"They wanted to keep me overnight, but I feel fine so I checked myself out. What are you doing here?" He asked sitting down on the corner of her desk. "I know Cragen hasn't got you back on active duty yet," he said wincing as he readjusted his position.

Olivia looked at him with concern. "Elliot, you should go back to the hospital," she said worriedly.

"Liv. I'm fine."

"Well, then you should go home and get some rest. I'm sure your wife is worried about you. I was just finishing up some paperwork," Olivia said getting to her feet.

"I'm about to head out anyway." She suddenly felt the overwhelming need to get as far away from him as possible.

Elliot looked at her, confusion evident on his face. "What's going on Liv?"

"There's nothing going on Elliot," she said gathering the paperwork into a stack and shoving it to the far corner of her desk. "I'm just tired. I think I'm gonna take Cragen up on his suggestion and just take a few days off," she said glancing up at him, a small smile lifting the corners of her lips. She moved away from him and headed towards the door.

"Night Elliot," she called over her shoulder.

Elliot felt shock and fear settle over him. He hadn't seen the signs the first time, but in the months she had been gone he had seen them all too clearly.

"Are you going to say goodbye this time?" She stopped, frozen halfway between him and freedom.

"Or are you just going to disappear again?" Olivia heard him get to his feet. She could feel his eyes on her.

She turned around to face him, their eyes locking instantly. "Elliot, that's not…," she began.

"Do you know what it was like?" He asked quietly, silencing her denial. "I must've dialed your number a hundred times. Each time hearing that recording, praying that it was a mistake," he admitted.

"Then Cragen told me I was getting a new partner, and I knew it wasn't."

She heard the hurt in his voice; she felt every ache she knew she had caused. "Elliot," she whispered, feeling every word pierce her heart, tears forming in her eyes.

"I tried for so long, to deny it. I kept it all inside, and it almost destroyed me. When you left I lost more than my partner and my best friend. I was lost. Without you I was lost," Elliot confessed, his eyes never leaving hers.

"I've made a lot of mistakes in my life. But the biggest mistake was not telling you how I feel. Liv, I lo…"

"Elliot, don't do this," she begged, cutting him off. She tore her eyes from his, tears sliding silently down her face. Her heart ached with misery.

"Don't say something that you can't take back. Kathy told me you're going to give your marriage another try and I'm happy for you El," she said with a weak smile.

Elliot stared at her, his expression confused and angry, his eyes narrowed. "You talked to Kathy?"

It hurt to breathe, to think, to move. It felt like her body had been drained of life. She nodded, feeling the motion resonate through her entire body. "I need to go," she said, turning away and walking out before he could object. She made it out into the hallway before she felt his hands land on her arms, turning her around to face him.

"I told Kathy to go ahead with the divorce," he said quickly before she could speak.

She looked at him in shocked silence. "Why?"

"Because I love you Liv. I've loved you for so long. And I can't hide from it anymore. I don't want to run from it anymore," he said softly. "Do you?"

Olivia felt weak, her knees trembling dangerously. Her heart leapt treacherously at his words, his question knocking the breath out of her lungs. She was caught in a whirlwind of emotions, trapped between happiness and fear.

This would change everything. No matter what happened now, there was no going back.

And the fear that this was a mistake that could cost her everything was overwhelming.

Elliot's eyes searched hers, and she felt everything else dissolve away. This wasn't a decision she had to make.

"I'm not running anymore," she promised shaking her head, her hand slowly making its way up to cup his cheek in her hand. She looked into his eyes and whispered, "I love you."

* * *

Hope you liked it! As always, please review 


	10. Epilogue

Author's Note: I would like to apologize to all of you who have been waiting for the epilogue to this story. Honestly, I have been through so many revisions and different ideas for epilogues, and none seemed right until this came to me. I really hope you like it. I know it's not very long, please forgive me for that. The world has been conspiring to stop me from writing lately and so I haven't had much time. And there may or may not be mistakes, so please forgive that too. Happy reading!

* * *

It sounded like a cliché, but Olivia could feel the hairs on the back of her neck standing up. She walked a little faster, the shadows seeming to crowd in around her. She could feel unseen eyes on her, tracking her movements, waiting for a chance to strike. Her hand fell instinctively to the gun that was on her hip, resting protectively on the butt.

Olivia felt the almost imperceptible movement of the shadows, feeling the air around her charge with a sudden burst of adrenaline as she swung, pulling her gun from its holster and aiming with deadly precision at the figure that was headed for her. She called out a warning, though it did nothing to stop the sudden onslaught as the figure in front of her pulled the trigger on the gun resting comfortably in his hand.

Olivia threw herself sideways, narrowly missing the first two shots. She fell hard on her side, the breath momentarily knocked out of her lungs. She pulled the trigger twice, both shots hitting their target. Olivia rolled to her feet, a small smile of satisfaction on her face as she noticed the spray of red where the bullets had impacted and the look of sheer disbelief and shock on his face.

Elliot stood, dumbly staring at his partner. "What the hell was that?" He asked reaching up and wiping the paint from his forehead. He rubbed the spot where the bullet had impacted, which was stinging mildly from the shot. "You're supposed to aim for the vest Liv," he said, trying unsuccessfully to keep the laughter from his voice.

"I did," she said, trying her best to keep a straight face as she pointed to the kill shot through his heart that was clearly marked on his vest with a splatter of blue paint.

"What's this then?" He asked pointing to the spot between his eyes where she had shot him with her second shot.

Olivia gave him her best innocent look and said, "Whoops?"

Elliot laughed then, unable to contain his amusement any longer. "Whoops?" He said, a huge grin on his face. "That's the best you've got huh?"

Olivia just shrugged, getting to her feet. "Whose brilliant idea was it anyway to have to whole department attend this pain in the ass, weekend from hell, training camp?" Olivia asked with an exasperated sigh. "And since when do we need more training?"

Elliot looked at her, his face a perfected mask of virtue. "Well Liv, you didn't really follow protocol when you took me down," he pointed out with a smirk pulling at his lips. "You're _supposed_ to use the double-tap method when taking down an assailant," he said putting on an air of mock superiority. "You really should work on that," he teased. "I realize that you're just the junior officer in this partnership…," he began.

Olivia raised her gun swiftly and pulled the trigger twice, one shot landing squarely over the other on his vest. Her next shot was aimed lower, and Olivia, knowing that the impact was likely to produce at least some small stinging sensation, noticed with supreme satisfaction that when the shot hit home it brought a small mist to his eyes.

"Better?" She asked, smiling sweetly at him before turning around and walking back towards the clearing where the scattering of cabins they were staying in stood less than twenty feet from the paintball course.

Elliot stood in silent shock for a few seconds before jogging after her. "That's not regulation either," he shouted after her, shaking his head and laughing.

* * *

He watched the whole exchange from the tree line, his narrowed eyes tracking her movements. There would be time.

_Plenty of time_.

And he would use that time to make her scream and beg for death. He would torture and torment her, taking her apart one piece at a time before putting her down like the bitch she was. He would have his revenge.

He held the picture of his dearly cherished father clutched tightly in his hands. "I'll make her pay papa. I promise. She'll die screaming and cursing the day that she ever thought she could go up against the Riccoli's."

His eyes flashed with bitterness and fury. "I swear it."

* * *

If you like it.... don't like it ..... please review


End file.
